A Series of Letters
by SweetAle4u
Summary: A young Sheldon and Penny are forced to participate in a Pen Pal exchange. Is it fate or just dumb luck that has them find each other? In this story they are the same age!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the characters**

Chapter 1

_Dear Pen Pal, _

_Hi, my name is Penny and I live in Omaha, on a farm. I am 12 years old; I will be 13 in a few days. There are chickens and a cow named 'Taz'. I live here with my mother, my father and my older brother and sister. I have green eyes and blond hair and I want to be an actress, when I get out of here. I can't wait to leave here…_

_I have never had a pen pal before, but we have this program going on at school where the kids in detention have been forced to write to someone for every day they are in detention. And since I lined the ceiling of the girl's bathroom with wet paper towel, I have detention for a month. I do not know who you are of if you too have been forced into this, but we might as well grin and bear it like my pa says. _

_Well I gotta run, that's the bell for detention, we have a pep rally today _

_Your new friend in Omaha,_

_Penny3 _


	2. Chapter 2

*I do not own the characters, just the ideas*

Chapter 2

_Greetings Penelope,_

_Did you know that Penelope was the name of the wife of Odysseus? _

_My name is Sheldon Cooper. I am also being forced to participate in this banal form of communication. I am currently at the University of Texas; I am also 12 years old. I was born and have lived in Galveston Texas all my life until now. I too wish to leave here. I am hoping I will be chosen as a doctoral candidate, this will allow me to visit the University at Heidelberg Germany as a visiting Professor. I am currently researching Twistor theory. I doubt highly you would understand or grasp of what I am writing._

_I also have an older brother and a very contentious twin sister. My father is dead, so it is just my mother and my meemaw. Since you have described yourself, I have decided to include a picture of myself. I find this is easier than trying to explain my features. _

_So you have chickens?_

_Doctor Sheldon Cooper _


	3. Chapter 3 Penny

Chap 3 Penny

_Sept 7_

_Dear Sheldon, _

_Wow, so you're in college! That must mean like your real smart or something right? That is like soo cool. It's good you are studying Twisters because they can blow a whole town away. You think you could stop them? We have a bunch of chickens, why?_

_Too bad you don't live near me, because this homework is kicking my ass. I am in detention again, still serving my 30 day sentence. I wonder if I can get out on good behavior. Hey a letter from a big time doctor could help sway the parole board. Hint…hint wink, wink! _

_You look soo cute in your picture! What does that lightning bolt stand for on your shirt? I didn't think they made pants in that color. Is that building your school? _

_I have included a picture of me too; this is from one of the Junior Rodeos I was in this summer. What do ya think?_

_So who is meemaw? Is she your gran? My gran was nice; she smelled like lilac, she is dead now too. Sorry about your dad. Mine still thinks I am a boy. I cannot wait to fill in this training bra, that way he will stop calling me slugger. _

_So do you have a lot of college friends? Must be fun going to all those parties?_

_Well I have to run the bell is ringing and I know if I don't hurry I will have to ride with an annoying kid named Rick on his tractor back to the farm instead of the bus. He is our nearest neighbor. _

_Your friend Inmate*little detention humor =)_

_Penny 3_


	4. Chapter 4 Sheldon

Chapter 4 Sheldon

Sept 10

_Dear Penelope, _

_Did you know that the word Rodeo is derived from the Spanish word that means to surround, 'rodear'? _

_Well yes, I did write I was a doctor, however I have not yet received my doctorate, I guess that was just a Freudian slip on my part. _

_I am not studying twisters, or tornadoes how they are correctly called. I am studying Twistor theory, that is when geometric objects of conventional 3 +1 space time into a 4 dimensional space with metric signature of (2,2). I am sure this does not clear things up for you, but please know that I am not studying twisters. However I do agree with you about them blowing houses away, our trailer was blown off its cinder blocks more than once. It can be very troublesome. _

_Yes our distance does keep me from helping you with your homework, however if you tell me what it is they are giving you, I can draw up a study chart that can help you maximize your study habits. _

_I found your picture very interesting, how is it that you can rope a steer in a dress that short? I do not see how your father can mistake you for a male. You too are very aesthetically pleasing. _

_My meemaw is my grandmother and she is the best person in the world. She buys me candy and she tells me stories, she is the only one that really understands me. She used to let me hide in her house when the bullies would chase me home. I fell in a puddle of mud once and my meemaw said I looked like a 'Moonpie'. The lightning bolt on my t-shirt is the logo of the comic hero The Flash. I have included a copy of the most recent issue so that you can become familiar with it. What is wrong with the color puce? _

_No I do not go to a lot of college parties; my young age makes this very illogical. I do not have a lot of college friends; I do not have any friends. _

_Well, the time allotted for writing has been spent, _

_Good Day, _

_Sheldon Lee Cooper soon to be PhD _


	5. Chapter 5 Penny

_Chapter 5 Penny **I do not own the characters**_

_Sept/15_

_Dear Sheldon aka Moonpie! _

_Hey, what's up doc? _

_You might not be a doctor yet, but you will be soon and that is awesome! I can say I know a genius doctor, like Doogie Howser!, Doogie is soo cute. But you're cute too! _

_Thanks for the comic book, I really enjoyed it, (during history class) which bought me another 2 weeks of detention. Sooo at this pace I will be here writing you until winter break. _

_Thank you for offering to help me with my school work, to be honest, I do like school, and I just don't really have time to do my homework. My brother took off and now I am stuck helping out at the farm, by the time I am home from detention and do all the chores, its dinner time, then I am just too sleepy to even eat sometimes. With the male teachers, I am cute and get by, but the other teachers make it harder for me. I have attached my class schedule so you can get an idea. _

_You noticed my dress? It is one of my favorites! What did you think of the boots? I do not ride or rope in that dress, I just dressed up for the pictures, since I won a prize. I swear I need a dictionary to read your letters, but its ok I feel I am learning lots. Aesthetically means beautiful right...thank you. I have never been called beautiful, well not by anyone but my mom and dad. _

_I used to get bullies bothering me too, sorry you fell in the mud, but your meemaw sounds very funny. You are her Moonpie now! Num num num! I love Moonpies! _

_I don't have a lot of friends either…can we be friends?_

_Your friend (fingers crossed)_

_Penny 3_


	6. Chapter 6 Sheldon

Chapter 6 Sheldon

Sept 18

Dear Penelope,

I have looked over your class schedule and drawn up the attached schematic. It has detailed instructions, I suggest you follow them and I am sure you will have success. It is important that you eat and get enough REM sleep, if not you will surely fall ill.

Yes well, I am not like Doogie Howser except that we are both child prodigies. I am not studying to be a medical doctor, I am studying physics. I have included in this little package two dictionaries, one regular Oxford Dictionary and the other is an Usborne Illustrated Physics Dictionary. This way you can see what it is that I am working on. I have highlighted the areas that I am working on now. This might not interest you, but I did not want you to think that I am doing anything remotely like that TV doctor.

Yes that is a correct; beautiful is a synonym of aesthetically pleasing. You too have said I was cute twice…no one has ever called me cute, except for my meemaw and mother.

I think it would be acceptable if we were friends. I would like to be your friend. However, I do not know how we proceed. I imagine I should have to draw up some agreement. I will begin work on this immediately.

Your friend,

Sheldon Lee Cooper

P.S. While I impressed that you liked the Flash, you must not read it in class. Also, you must also read it along with the members of the Justice League. Enclosed is the new Superman comic book.


	7. Chapter 7 Penny

_Chapter 7 Penny _

_Sept 22_

_Dear Sheldon, _

_This is the only thing we need to be friends, _

_My name is Penelope (wife of Odysseus) _

_and I promise to be Sheldon's friend, faithful and true. _

_I hope I can expect the same from you! _

_This is the only agreement we need Doc, you are my friend and I am yours. _

_I am writing this letter from home, _

_Your friend always, _

_Penny - _

_P.S. Thank you for the books, and I love the new Superman. I have always liked Superman, but the Flash I think is my favorite. I have enclosed something for you too, it is a friendship bracelet I made for you in art class. It took me three class periods to get the lightning bolt right. I hope you like it. _


	8. Chapter 8 Penny

**I do not own the characters**

Chap 8

Sept 30

Dear Sheldon,

I didn't get a letter from you and I was a bit worried you didn't want to be my friend anymore.

I hope you are ok, you must be very busy with school.

Write back soon!

Your friend,

Penny


	9. Chapter 9 Penny

Chapter 9

Oct 15

_Dear Sheldon, _

_What's up doc? _

_I still have not heard back from you, I am just writing to see if you are okay. Hope you didn't get lost in one of those dimension things I read in that dictionary you sent me. What is it a black hole? Be careful Moonpie! _

_Did you know that there are 980 miles between here and Galveston? Look who I am tellin' of course you know, you know everythin' I wonder how long it would be to walk that distance?_

_I have been following you schematic thingy and I am getting better grades, just gettin' up in the morning sooo early isn't fun. But here I am at 5am writing this letter. _

_Halloween is coming up. Do you know what you will dress up as? _

_I hope you can write me then, if not can you call me? I have put my phone number on here too. Since I am not in detention anymore the letters have to come to my house, I wrote the address on the envelope as best I could, my handwriting stinks. _

_Your worried friend in this dimension, _

_Penny _


	10. Chapter 10 Sheldon

_Chapter 10 Sheldon…a phone call…_

_Ring…ring…ring…_

_Ring…ring…ring…_

_Ring…ring…ring…_

_Penny: Hello _

_Sheldon: Hello, may I speak to Penelope _

_Penny: This is Penny_

_Sheldon: Hello Penny, its Sheldon Lee Cooper_

_Penny: SHELDON! So good to hear your voice, what happened? I was worried. _

_Sheldon: Please try to contain your emotions Penelope, I had an accident…_

_Penny: What? An accident? Are you okay? Tell me…_

_Sheldon: Do you always tend to interrupt people when they are speaking? _

_Penny: Sorry…_

_Sheldon: Seems the bullies that remained in my neighborhood when I went to college were not too happy to see me home for a week break between semesters. They chased me home from the comic book store and ripped the new issues of the Flash that I had procured for us._

_Penny: For me? _

_Sheldon: Yes of course Penelope, who else would they be for than for us? You are my friend are you not? I received your signed promise, I have had it laminated and placed in my wallet, next to my justice league membership card. _

_Penny: That is so nice Moonpie!_

_Sheldon: Please don't call me Moonpie, only my meemaw can call me moonpie. _

_Penny: So what happened? _

_Sheldon: After I refused to give them my wallet, they chased me down into a little ravine by my house and I slipped on some loose rock and broke my arm and twisted my ankle. I have taken the semester off to recover at home, I had informed the school to forward me all my mail, but as always their incompetence has led you to believe that I did not wish to be your friend anymore. _

_Penny: I just thought I scared you off. _

_Sheldon: I have been chased by a chicken up a tree and lived with a very cantankerous older sister, I think I can handle being friends with you. _

_Penny: O…k so…_

_Sheldon: I liked the friendship bracelet very much Penelope. _

_Penny: Thanks, I was wondering if you did. _

_Sheldon: Yes I read that in your letter _

_Penny: Why didn't you just give them your wallet? _

_Sheldon: B-b-ecause your letter was in there…and so was the bracelet. _

_Penny: oh _


	11. Chap 11 Penny

_Chapter 11 Penny _

_Oct 26_

_Dear Sheldon, _

_Thank you for calling me, I was really worried about you. I have never had a friend so far that I could not just ride my bike over to check on them. It was nice to hear your voice. _

_Oooh I wish I could get my hands on those bullies, I would definitely go all rodeo on them. No one should be pushing you around. Don't they know you aim to solve the mysteries of the universe? ( yes I looked up physics and what it's all about and I think its soo cool) _

_You could be like Sam on Quantum Leap. I was watching that show and they talked about string cheese theory or something like that and I thought maybe that was something you would know something about. Maybe you can discover time travel! _

_Halloween is this weekend; I am going to a party as CatWoman. She has green eyes like me. I am pretty sure no one else will be dressed as her. I picked up a comic book and saw her in it, she seemed real cool, she does things her way! I took a picture of me in the costume; I sent it with this letter. What do you think? I still don't fill out the costume the way my comic counterpart does, but maybe one day. _

_Have you gotten your cast off yet? I wish I could sign it; I would decorate it with hearts and lightning bolts and draw happy faces on it so you could smile when you looked at it because you knew you had a friend that cared. _

_I was really glad you called…next time, give them the wallet, a bracelet and letter are replaceable, you are not. _

_Happy Halloween Doc! _

_Your friend, _

_CatWoman (well more like Catgirl!) _

_P.S. Next time something like this happens to you Sheldon, you better call me right away! I will hop on a bus and get down there and teach those bullies a lesson they won't soon forget! That's what friends are for Sheldon. _


	12. Chapter 12 Sheldon

_Chapter 12 Sheldon _

_Oct 30_

_Penelope, _

_Did you know that according to tradition, if a person wears his or her clothes inside out and then walks backwards on Halloween, he or she will see a witch at midnight?_

_While I think this is hokum, I thought it might interest you to read this funny tidbit. _

_Thank you for your letter, it was pleasant to speak to you on the phone. I apologize if I alarmed you when I did not respond to your letters, I had instructed my mail be forwarded but it was not until much later, and after many angry phone calls on my behalf and that of my mother. _

_I do not think it would be very ladylike of you to fight these bullies. But it's nice that you would defend me. Not even my older brother has helped me. He told me it was just something kids had to go through when they look like me and dress like me and read comic books. I am sure you never had this problem. That is why I am happy to be back at the dorms. At least here they just leave me all alone. _

_No one signed my case except my meemaw. I still have it on; it should be off in a week. It isn't my first broken arm, and I doubt it will be my last. Thank you for the hello kitty sticker you sent with your last letter, although I have no regard for this particular cartoon feline, I did place the sticker on my cast and it reminds me of you. I took a picture of the cast so you can see it there. _

_Your costume looks very authentic, in as authentic as it can get for a store bought costume. You made a good choice, with your blond hair and green eyes, you make an acceptable CatWoman. I hope you have an enjoyable time at your party. I will not be participating in any festivities as I am back at school and must try to make up the time I lost due to my injuries. Also, they don't allow trick-o-treating on campus and there is no costume parade. …I would have dressed up as Batman this year had I been invited somewhere…_

_Oh Penelope, it isn't string cheese theory, it is String Theory! My God, girl, where do you get these things? However wrong your description, you have made a very good observation, I had given it some thought in the past but maybe I will give it more consideration. I have watched that television show and find it very enjoyable, even if the science is not all correct. _

_Sometimes I wish I could leap out of here. _

_Happy Halloween Penelope_

_Sheldon L Cooper _


	13. Chapter 13

_Chap 13_

_Nov 7_

_Dear Sheldon, _

_I am back in detention. I am not happy. It's Saturday and instead of being out doing fun things I am sitting here in detention….Where is Judd Nelson when you need him?_

_And to answer your question, I walked backwards with my shirt on backwards and I didn't see a witch unless you count Mrs. Pickens yelling at us to stop spooking her chickens. _

_Don't ask me why I am in detention, I don't really feel like talking about it. I have to be here for a good month, every Saturday. I was planning on working on Saturdays at the Harvest Festival to make a few bucks, but now I am stuck here, and for what…gahhh never mind. _

_I thought we might do something, do you know the story about Flat Stanley? I am sure you do but if you do not know Flat Stanley was a little boy names Stanley Lambchop whose daddy gave him a bulletin board to hang pictures on, however during the night, the board fell on Stanley flattening him. He can now slip in and out of doors and can visit different places, just by being mailed. In the 4__th__ grade we did a Flat Stanley project where we were all given a cutout of him and we had to mail it to a relative or friend and that person would take a picture of Stanley somewhere near where they lived, sort of like a postcard. You get me? _

_Well I think it would be a really cool idea if we played this game too, but ours wouldn't be Flat Stanley, you probably already saw in the envelope I sent you there is a cut out of Hello Kitty. I think it would be nice for you to take pictures with it at your school or when you go on an important lecture. That way it's like I am there with you. Whatya think?_

_If you want to play, send me something that you want me to take pictures with and we can collect all the pictures in an album, but I plan to put them on my walls with my other posters until they take up all my wall, because since I know you might invent time travel, who knows where your pictures may come from ;D hahaha_

_Well the warden is making rounds in here and its almost time to go clean the bleachers. _

_Talk to you soon, _

_Your friend always, _

_Penny _

_P.S. Sometimes I want to leap out of here too! Hurry up with the string theory Sam! _

_P.P.S. You would have made a handsome Batman…. _


	14. Chapter 14

_Chap 14 Sheldon _

_Nov 12_

_Dear Penelope, _

_I was very distressed to learn that you were once again in detention. Since you were not forthcoming with the reason for which you were given the punishment, I took it upon myself to contact the school administration. You were fighting Penelope? And at the school's Halloween Dance, I am very disappointed. _

_I have received the cut out of the feline who is to become my new travel companion, I too am aware of this story and find it very delightful. I am looking forward to participating in this social experiment with you Penelope; however I do not think a feline is the best way to represent my presence with you, so you will find in your envelope a cut out of our favorite comic book hero, the Flash. _

_I have taken the first picture and enclosed it for you. I will say it does seem silly to carry this extremely large headed feline with me all places, but it does seem a bit whimsical. The picture is of our lab here at school. I had to ask my professor to take the picture, that's why I am alone; none of the students would do it. _

_Sheldon Lee Cooper _

_P.S. Your letter smelled different this time…it is nice. _

_P.P.S. When I invent time travel…hmmm going to give that some more thought. Good night Penelope. _


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15 Sheldon _

_November 30_

_Dear Penelope _

_It has been quite a few days since I heard from you. I fear that you may have tired of our correspondence. I tried your home number but I was told by an angry man that you were not available; I fear it may have been your father. _

_If I have done something to offend you, please know it was not my intention. I have been told that I can be difficult to deal with sometimes, especially when it comes to social protocol. I do not excel at emotional intelligence. So if you wish to terminate our friendship, I will understand. _

_Sheldon Lee Cooper _


	16. Chapter 16

_Chap 16 Sheldon_

_December 3 _

_(a note on her flowers) _

_Penelope, _

_Happy 13__th__Birthday_

_Your friend, _

_Sheldon Lee Cooper _

_P.S. Please make sure the daisies receive enough water. _


	17. Chapter 17 Penny

Chapter 17 Penny

Dec 4th

_A late night phone call _

Ring….

Ring….

Ring….

Sheldon: Hello this is Sheldon Cooper

Penny: (in a whisper) thank you for the flowers Sheldon, they were beautiful.

Sheldon: Penelope? Why are you whispering?

Penny: because I am not allowed to use the phone for long distance calls and I lost all phone privileges when I got into trouble at school.

Sheldon: I had not received any correspondence.

Penny: I was upset

Sheldon: With me?

Penny: Yes…no…well a bit

Sheldon: Which was it? Yes or no? Your reluctance to return my call or answer my mail would indicate the latter.

Penny: What ladder? I only know the one in the barn.

Sheldon: (sighing loudly)

Penny: I was upset that you called the school behind my back after I told you I didn't want to talk about what had happened.

Sheldon: It is important that you concentrate on your education and leave all these shenanigans that keep you from following the study schematic that I outlined for you Penelope. Fighting can lead to many-

Penny: Sheldon, please, let me explain as I think you might not stop until I tell you. You are really difficult to talk to sometimes you know that?

Sheldon: I have been told.

Penny: Why is that? Why are you like that?

Sheldon: While I do know a lot of the things that make up this universe. That is one subject which continues to elude me. I do not wish at times to care about such trivial things, feeling and emotions often stunt them mind and keep real work from being accomplished.

Penny: Then why did you call the school?

Sheldon: I felt compelled.

Penny: compelled?

Sheldon: It means obligated

Penny: You don't even know me, why would you feel the need to do anything?

Sheldon: I-I-thought I was beginning to know you, I see I was mistaken

Penny: Wait, Sheldon

Sheldon: Goodbye Penelope.

Penny: Sheldon? Hello?


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 Penny

December 15

Dear Sheldon,

I am sorry about the other night. I hope we can still be friends.

I want to tell you what happened, you are my friend and I think you should know.

_When I got to the dance, I was really having a good time; my girlfriends and I were dancing and playing the carnival games they had. Everyone loved my costume! I was a hit! _

_Then I noticed that at the apple bobbing station, some of the football players were pushing around a kid named Jimmy. He is real young but he is in high school with the rest of us, maybe he is real smart like you, I don't know him very well. He isn't a big kid and he keeps to himself all of the time, he is in all advanced classes and has helped me out a couple of times with some computer assignments in the library._ _But when I saw they kept pushing his head deeper into the water bucket, his green costume soaked and his arms flailing. It reminded me of you and I snapped. Hey if you're going to dress like a comic book heroine (or villain depends on how you see her), might as well act like one! I went over and wrapped my whip around the neck of the guy holding him down and pulled him off of him, my two girlfriends helped me with the other two guys. I kicked and punched at the biggest bully. He pulled my ankle out from under me and pulled me towards the bleachers, he kept yelling nasty things at me, too vile to write down here, but he tried to take my costume off. I landed a couple of good kicks, it wasn't until Jimmy came with the football coach that I was let go. But get this, the bully is the captain of the football team and he said I was throwing myself at him (he wouldn't dare say a girl beat him up). They gave me detention for fighting and also for sexual harassment. Jimmy tried to speak up but he was threatened by the team, I told him that it was okay, that he didn't need to be a hero, I wouldn't want him to get hurt further because of me, and he seems to have it hard enough as it is being 10 and a senior._

So you see why I was a little embarrassed that you heard from the school their side and not mine. I would have told you anyway.

I know you were upset with me on the phone, I could hear it in your voice. You might not be good with emotions, but I got that area covered.

Thank you again for the flowers on my birthday, I have never gotten flowers before.

Inside the envelope is a picture of 'Flash' and the beautiful daisies; I'm in the picture too :D

Your friend always,

Penny


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 Sheldon

December 20, 1992

Dearest Penelope,

Thank you for your letter, I apologize for taking so long to respond. I've just had a lot going on especially with finals, and some of my papers being published.

I think it's very brave what you did to help that boy, I am sure he will never forget it. I think he helped you too.

I finally had the cast taken off my arm; I would like to think that if it wasn't for my brother, it would have been a lot worse than a broken arm. Do you know that after that day, I really wanted to keep our friendship going? Penny, I have been giving a lot of thought to what you said about string theory and a time machine, I will begin to work on this in my research during my senior year. I have an idea and I think it could work; you're the only one I trust to tell this to. I also think the you can help me, I think that you have not been doing well in school because you have not been challenged, so I have designed a few lessons that will give you a rudimentary understanding of physics. This way you can begin to understand the work I am doing, as I think I will need you help in the future on a project I have been thinking about since the day I broke my arm.

Saturnalia is coming; did you know that Saturnalia is the ancient Roman festival in honor of the deity Saturn? It's traditions and customs were a direct influence on many of the Christmas customs we have today like gift giving. It was also the influence of Christmases date of December 25. I hope that you have many festivities planned; I will be unable to travel home to visit my family due to school work. I would very much enjoy speaking to you again during this time.

Enclosed I've sent another picture of the fearless feline near my Saturnalia Bush, as you can see I don't decorate it much but I did include the bust of Sir Isaac Newton (at the top of course), who was actually born on December 25.

Happy Saturnalia, Penelope.

Your friend,

_Sheldon Lee Cooper _


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 Penny

December 25 A PHONE CALL

Ring….ring….ring

Ring…ring…ring..

Sheldon: _Sheldon Cooper speaking _

Penny: _Merry Christmas Sheldon!_

Sheldon: _Hello P-P-Penelope, happy Saturnalia to you as well. _

Penny: _What's wrong Sheldon? _

Sheldon: _the heat is broken here at the school dorms and I am v-v-very c-c-cold…(Sheldon sneezes)_

Penny: _Bless you sweetie!_

Sheldon: _P-p-penelope really? Do you believe that hokum about blessing someone so their soul d-d-doesn't escape their bodies during a sneeze?_

Penny: _No sweetie, friends just wish their friends the best when they are sick. I just thought you needed that. _

Sheldon: _Oh well. Thank you. _

Penny: _Thank you for my Saturnalia gift Sheldon. I really liked the Hello Kitty socks and the new Avengers comic book. I have read it twice already. I also liked the Physics flash cards that you prepared for me. I will keep reading them over the Christmas break. You were right I think, I really feel better trying to learn something harder. _

Sheldon: _You are welcome Penelope. In time you will see how your curiosity to know more about the universe will grow. Thank you as well for my Christmas gift. I can say I have never received anything else like it. It is something my meemaw would have made for me. _

Penny: _Are you using it today?_

Sheldon: _Oh yes. With the cold temperature here in the dorms, I need all the extra layers I can get and this quilt that you sent is very warm. Thank you. The face that it has the flash symbol makes it even better. _

Penny_: I am glad you liked it; it took me a few weeks to get it done. I started it after Halloween. My aunts and my grandma helped as well with the ends. Did you find the hidden pattern? _

Sheldon: _I am a genius Penelope, if there would have been a pattern, I would have seen it. _

Penny: _Then I think you need to check that IQ score again. My dad is calling us to dinner, Merry Christmas sweetie. _

Sheldon: W-what p-p-pattern?

Penny: Bye! (She laughed softly as she said goodbye)

_Looking down to the quilt that was wrapped around his long, lanky body he could distinctly begin to see the patter in the knitting. The entire quilt was made up of tiny S's and P's; she had knitted the entire quilt with their initials. They were interwoven together, Sheldon and Penelope. Sheldon felt a flush of warmth as he pulled the quilt closer to him and resumed his watching of the Grinch that Stole Christmas. _

A/N: Thank you all for your kind reviews. I am sorry that I have not been able to update in so long. I am an academic writer by trade and my clients had me working double time these last two months. (No complaints here, it pays the bills), but I promise I will try to get more of these stories out to you. If you are wondering, this story is tied into another one of mine, _Travel Buddies. _


	21. Chapter 21 Sheldon New Years

Chapter 21 Sheldon

A Phone Call

December 31 11.58pm

Ring…ring…Ring…

Penny: _Hello_

Sheldon: _This is Sheldon Cooper, can I speak to Penelope?_

Penny: _Sheldon! It's so good to talk to you! _

Sheldon: _Penelope, I found the pattern on the quilt…I-_

Penny: _It's almost New Year's Sheldon…do you want to ring it in with me?_

Sheldon: _I am in Texas Penelope I do not.._

Penny_: I mean on the phone with me Moonpie_

Sheldon: _I guess that will be acceptable, as I find myself alone on New Year's Eve._

Penny: _(to the room) hey everybody say hello to Sheldon my friend from Texas! "HELLO SHELDON"_

Sheldon: _Hello! Penelope, am I on the speakerphone?_

Penny: Yes Sheldon. Get ready….

Sheldon: _For what Penelope? _

Penny and everyone: _..2.1…..Happy New Years! _

Sheldon: _Happy New Year's…_

Penny: _(taking him off the speakerphone) Happy New Year's Sheldon_

Sheldon: _I wish you the same Penelope._

Penny: _Thank you for calling me Sheldon, it means a lot to me that you called me. I wish you were here with me. I have no one to give a New Year's Hug too. _

Sheldon: _Actually the tradition would be a New Year's kiss to start the New Year…._

Penny: _that too Sheldon_… (her voice a mere whisper)

Sheldon: _Oh_

Penny: _Happy New Year Sheldon_

Sheldon: _Happy New Year Penny…_


	22. Chapter 22 Penny

Chapter 22

January 5th

Dear Sheldon,

Thanks for your call on New Year's Eve. I am very happy that you took the time to call me; I know how busy you are with all your balls of string.

We are back at school today and as you may imagine it, I am back in detention. But this time it is not my fault, really it isn't! I can imagine you might be making a face right now but it is true! Do you remember I told you about what happened at the Halloween festival at the school? Well the little kid that helped me then, I think his name is Jimmy, was being bullied by some upperclassmen and I stepped in and stopped it. I went a little too rodeo on some and the vice principal decided to flex her muscles and make me an example, without doing anything about the jocks that were bothering poor Jimmy.

It doesn't matter because I like to think that if it were not for detention I would not have met you and you are my best friend. To be honest, before meeting you (well we haven't met in person really) I would not have given a kid like Jimmy the time of day, I would have and I hate to admit it, I had turned a blind eye to that type of behavior. I would laugh along with the teasing and sometimes join in. Never. Again. Sheldon!

I will never let anyone bully someone around me, I don't care if I spend the rest of the school year in detention.

I really want to get started learning more about what you are studying, I have started to ask my science teacher about strings and twisters, but he looked at me like I had two heads. Seems they may not be as smart as you.

I have taken another picture of me and my little Flash; I took this picture at my uncle's farm in Colorado. It was snowing and I am covered in snow. If you look real close I had to hide little Flash in my winter coat.

Those kids in the picture are my cousins Andy and Alex aren't they cute?

Well, I have to get back to the assignment I was given to write in detention. I feel like just drawing a picture and handing that in, maybe a picture of a raccoon making a dirty gesture. This sucks Sheldon, it really does! Oh well.

Write me soon,

Your friend always

xoxoxo

Penny


	23. Chapter 23 Sheldon

Chapter 23

January 10

Dear Penelope,

I am amazed at the wrongness of your grasp of my research balls of string? _Really Penny_?

Apart from the obvious assumption that I am some cat playing with yarn, I thank you for your last letter; I really enjoyed the picture you sent of the Flash and you in the snow. It seems like it was very cold, I just don't understand why girls wear skirts even in the cold weather, your legs were very red, and did you not feel discomfort?

While I am disappointed that you are in detention I am glad that you helped Jimmy. I wish that I had someone like you around to help me. Although I am a Texan and can hunt and shoot, I am not very strong as you can see in my pictures. Lately I have been the victim of hazing at the school and I am very frustrated. It has kept me relegated to my dorm room and my mother speaks of having me come back home. I know that at home the schools are not nearly as good as the university I am in now. If I had my choice, I would be studying in another university, maybe one like CalTech in California, but this one keeps me close to home and to my mother and Meemaw.

Bullies are truly the bane of my existence, I sometimes I wish I could create the perfect pet, one that would maim upon telepathic command, like a Griffin. My parents however did not want to get me the necessary lion semen to complete this project. Then again an eagle egg would have been hard to come by. If I had a Griffin then maybe I would not have to have my mother send me all new clothes as all of mine were cut into shreds and hung from a banner in the center quad on campus. The only thing that I could save was the quilt you sent me as I managed to grab it as they pulled the clothes off me.

I don't know why I told you that story. I do not think I even told my mother the real story. I felt the need to share it for some reason, I do not know why, but it is as if I can share with you these things.

I have taken a picture and included it in this letter, I am wrapped in your quilt as I had not yet received the clothes from my mother and all I had to wear was a pair of sports shorts and a Longhorn t-shirt one of the professors was kind enough to procure for me.

Thank you Penny for your last letter, it was very nice of you to say that you are my best friend; I guess in reality you are also my best friend…well my only friend.

Your friend as well,

_Sheldon Lee Cooper _

P.S. What do the xo's at the bottom of your letter mean? Are you studying semiotics? I have included with this a paper I have written for the school science journal. It should help you understand the research that I am doing for my thesis.

Take care Penny…


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

January 20th

Dear Sheldon,

Oh Sweetie I am so sorry to hear you are being bothered by bullies, I know if I was there I would definitely show them why I was twice junior rodeo champion. The picture you sent me broke my heart, you look so sad in those clothes (they looked too big for you), however I loved the athletic socks!

Moonpie, don't let those idiots keep you from experiencing life. I know that the damage they do is sometimes more than just the physical, you need to stand on your two feet and not take any crap from anyone. I wish I could walk around in your place for just one day, I know I would set them straight! I am glad you shared that story with me, it makes me feel like you really trust and value my opinion sweetie. I am your friend and I will always be here for you, next time that happens please call me, I know you must have been scared.

Thank you for sending me your paper, I read it through a few times and I now have a lot more questions for you, but I will leave those for another letter as I have good news.

You know I made the junior rodeo team at school? Well our team is going to be going to a few different national tournaments and I know one of them is going to be at the Texas State Fair! Maybe it won't be too far from where you are and we can see each other in person. What do you think about that Sheldon? Would you like to meet up with me while I am in Texas? I know it is a few months away but I think it would be really nice if we met at the fair and spend the day together.

Well I have to run, I literally have to run now, I am training for rodeo and I need to run at least a couple of miles a day. Enclosed is a picture of me at rodeo practice, see if you can find the Flash, it will be like that game "Where's Waldo".

DO NOT LET THOSE BULLIES BOTHER YOU ANYMORE SHELLY! If not I will find my way there and give them a piece of my mind!

Thinking of you, (I have actually been doing a lot of that lately, just thought I would share that with you since you are sharing with me)

_xoxoxo These mean hugs and kisses silly! _

_Your friend always, _

_Penny _


	25. Chapter 25 Sheldon

January 29

Chapter 25

Dear Penelope,

I was very happy to receive your letter. Never before have had I felt such elation receiving correspondence, except for letters from my meemaw. I will have to admit that it did take me a while to see where Flash was in your picture, it made me laugh to find him tucked in your boot. He looked awfully…comfy there.

I am also very proud of your dedication to your craft; you are very much like me and my dedication to finding a universal theory. Sometimes Penny there is so much going on in my mind, a cacophony of numbers and theorems that the only time I have peace is when I receive your letter. Your letters keep me connected to this world. Sometimes I think had I not made your acquaintance I would float off into my own universe of numbers and ideas.

I think it will be acceptable for us to meet in Dallas. I have often wanted to attend the fair, but of the two times my family went I was sick both times, and remained with my meemaw in Galveston. I will of course need to find someone to chaperon me there, I believe if it is acceptable to you, I will ask my meemaw to bring me as I do not think my brother would take me without taunting me mercilessly.

I have had lectures all this week therefore the picture that is enclosed is of a lonely kitty sitting on a pile of books while I sleep nearby. I don't know who took the picture I just know it was on my desk when I woke with ink on my face. It took me two bottles of antibacterial soap to remove those markings.

I have to say that I found myself suffering from a strange stirring at the end of your last letter; I think I am coming down with something. It came on suddenly as I tried to find the Flash and then again when I was reading your salutation. I believe I may have a fever.

Take care,

Sheldon


	26. Chapter 26

February 3

Chapter 26

_(Sheldon, _

_Did you know on this day in 1690 the first paper money was issued in America? In the colony of Massachusetts!_

_Just thought I would give you a fact too :) _

Dear Sheldon,

My backside is sore! This rodeo practice is really doing a number on my tushy! Haha. I am all bruised up. Well it will be worth it when I qualify to make nationals at the State Fair in Dallas. I have been smiling since I read you would like for us to meet in Dallas. I am sure the three of us will have a great time. I cannot wait to meet your Meemaw. I want her to tell me all about you and we can all have funnel cake and ride the carousel. My gran used to like to do that with me.

I am sorry to hear you were not feeling well at the end of my last letter, I don't know why you would feel sick, to be honest; I felt kind of the same when I read your letter too. It's kind of the same way I feel when a cute boy smiles at me. Maybe it's going around. I feel the same way when I see the mailman driving up the road to our farm.

The other night I fell asleep on the hay in our barn. I was watching the stars and thinking that it would be nice to be there with you. I am sure you would have so much to teach me about the stars and the universe out there. I thought it would be nice for you to see what I see when I lay in the barn, so I took a picture of Flash in the window of the hayloft of our barn. You can see the constellations, which I am sure you know all their names, behind Flash.

I am also happy that we have become friends, when something happens in school or at home, I find myself wondering what you would say or think about it. I guess that means you have become an important part of my life too. That makes me smile. (Here's a picture of me smiling) I know it's not a picture of our Flash, but check out the t-shirt!

Counting the days till I finally get to see your face! Whoa there goes those butterflies again in my belly, must be something going around.

Your best friend always,

xoxoxox

_Penny _


	27. Chapter 27

February 8

Chapter 27

Dear Meemaw,

I hope this letter finds you in good health. I am sending you my weekly letter a bit early as I find it necessary to ask you for a favor. In the last few months I have made a friend. She is a student in Nebraska and her name is Penelope. She is the same age as me but she is in High School. We met through a letter exchange program that my counselor suggested (forced me to) I participate in.

We have written to each other on numerous occasions and we have spoken on the phone as well. She has become a very important part of my routine. I cannot stress how important my routine is Meemaw; you of all people know this. I find myself waiting for her letter, and much like I adore the scent of the cookies you send me, I find it necessary to smell the letters and pictures she sends me.

The scent and the meaning of her words have become ingrained in my mind due to my eidetic memory. She has taken to calling me 'sweetie' and 'moonpie' and I do not know why her calling me these endearments has caused me gastrointestinal stress. Now she has asked me to meet her in person when she comes to Dallas to the State Fair to compete in the Junior Rodeo Nationals. I immediately found myself answering in the affirmative without taking into consideration my aversion to traveling or state fairs. Just thinking of the possible germs and pathogens that I will be exposed to makes my skin crawl, but to think that I would somehow let her down made everything else a moot point. Why is that Meemaw?

As always Meemaw I welcome your input as it helps me sort the data I have already collected such as temperature and vital signs.

I wondered if you would do me the honor of accompanying me to the State Fair as my chaperone. Penny has expressed the desire to meet you as I have told her about you in my letters, she seems very excited for us three to spend the day together.

I await your response and as always I love you Meemaw.

Your dearest

Shelly


	28. Chapter 28

February 10

Chapter 28

Dear Penny,

Do you know that you can soothe that sore backside with banana skins? It has been found that the slipper inside of a banana can prove soothing for issues relating to ahem sore backsides. Just thought you could use it to help you with yours.

I have sensed a change in the paradigm of our letters recently Penny and I have to admit that although I do not excel in human emotion or interactions, I can say that this shift pleases me. I also suspect that is pleases you as well. I too find myself smiling more at the prospect of receiving your letters, I find myself holding the paper as you would and the scent that the paper emits is very pleasing. I really cannot comprehend this need to write to you, if has been consuming my free time. I often find myself researching and thinking what you would say if you could see my scribbles on the blackboard at the university common room. I have been asked more than once to vacate the premises so the 'jocks' can play ping pong or darts. Often times if I do not move expeditiously enough, I wind up with dart or paddle marks on my arms or backside (hence my knowledge of the use of banana peels).

I find myself wondering if I could be in a normal high school; maybe attend classes with kids our own age. I never did fit in as a child in elementary school. No one likes a know it all, well at least that is what my momma and Missy (my twin sister) would say. Penny, it isn't that I enjoyed knowing it all, I just did and it came out sounding wrong. I guess I don't know it all, like when to muzzle the need to one up those around me. Now I am barely a teenager and almost finishing college. What will become of my life when I leave the confines of these walls? While I try to comprehend the universe and all it entails, I find there are things I cannot even begin to put a metaphorical finer on.

I keep thinking back to your suggestion of a time machine. I wonder if when it's done I could convince you to go with me somewhere only we know. This could be our secret. I am no good at keeping secrets, so it will be up to you to keep it for us. I get all twitchy and jittery when I try to keep a secret or when I try to lie (not that I lie).

I feel this letter has gotten away from me. The picture of the Flash in your barn caused me stirrings similar to those I felt when my sister got swimming lessons and I didn't get the necessary ingredients to help me create a griffin. I do not know why, the Flash is just a cut out; I do not understand why I would feel somewhat envious of his position perched on your window.

I have written to my Meemaw and told her about our letter exchange and friendship. I also took the time to inquire about her accompanying me to the fair to watch you compete (and win) in the Junior Rodeo Nationals. She has yet to respond, but I am sure that she will acquiesce; she has never let me down. She is one of a very few, that I can count on.

I also found it comical to see you have purchased a Flash T-shirt. It is very aesthetically pleasing on you. I cannot see how your smile could possibly need any help from that t-shirt to make it brighter, your eyes alone do that.

This time I have included a picture of your frisky feline perched upon the window of the observatory at my college. As you can see the stars behind it are very similar to yours, maybe one day we can look up together and I will teach you what each of the constellations mean.

Your friend,

Sheldon Lee Cooper


	29. Chapter 29

**February 14**

**Chapter 29**

**Happy Valentines Moonpie **

**My sweet boy Sheldon, **

**It warms my heart to have received your letter earlier than expected. It also warms my heart to hear that you have finally made a friend. Dear boy there is nothing physically wrong with you except maybe you have been bitten by a bug~ a love bug! **

**I will tell you a story. I once met this boy, he was stubborn and clever but he did not know I was just as smart and also a bit of a whip. He chased me up an apple tree once with his friends, but I threw those apples right at him. He followed me around the school house and would often sit with me on the back porch of the house. We would not talk much, but I would look forward to seeing him waiting for me to walk to the school. He fought a boy that pushed me into the mud and carried my books when I broke my arm. I knew that he would be there every morning by the gate to our farm. One time it snowed really badly and he got sick. I took him soup and read him stories from a book my mother had. The days turned into months and into years and we were the best of friends. **

**Soon the war started and we knew he might be sent away. When his letter came that he was leaving he ran the three miles to my house without stopping. He looked at me and I knew he would be gone. It felt like I had been hit in the stomach. I wished I could go back to all those times I ran away from him but this time run to him. Not waste any time. Time is so fleeting my dear Sheldon… Soon he was off to fight in the war. His letters came as soon as he was there; the horrors of the war were reflected in his letters. I still remember holding those letters as I cried myself to sleep, the smell of his hands were familiar to me and each and every letter was etched in my mind. **

** The months turned into years and the letters came fewer and far between, but still I found myself running home to the mailbox to see if one was there. I feared for the worst that the reports that were coming in were true and that he was one of the many of our boys that were lost to the enemy. I cannot count the tears that I cried. Just to think of it now fills my heart with a pain so great it is a though I was reliving it all over again. My momma told me to move on, to marry a boy from our church that had taken to try and court me. I would not have it Shelly, my heart belonged to another. I do not know when he stole it, but I know he took it with him and as his last letter said, "it is what keeps me warm in the cold night. " I know he left his with me and I planned on holding it close to me forever, no matter what. **

**One day as I ran up the path to the house, as I did I could see someone in uniform on the porch. I could not imagine it was him. I stood still, my legs unable to move, "his" heart in my chest beating loud enough to wake the animals in the barn. Before I knew it I was in his arms being twirled around like he would spin me on the tire swing in my tree when we were kids. There is no space on his face that I did not cover with kisses. **

** There was no way to describe this feeling Moonpie, there is nothing like it, no vital signs could be taken that will tell you that at that moment what we felt was pure bliss, a happiness unlike no other in the world. We were like to halves of a whole. The idea that your heart has somehow returned to you while unbelievable is possible. You might call me a romantic, but to this day, that boy has been the love of my life. Years later, I asked that boy when it was that he fell in love with me and he answered it hit him like an apple falling out of a tree. **

**One day I will be with that boy again, until then I hold his heart in me. **

**Do you see what I am saying Sheldon? In life, sometimes you meet someone that just gives you that feeling. A feeling that defies logical explanation, just go with it and in time maybe you too will have your own story to tell. **

**It will be an honor to accompany you and Penny to the Fair. I am sure we will have a wonderful time. But you know I get very easily tired lately, so I will rest in the expo center and take in a few shows. I will expect you to behave like a gentleman and show Penny around. **

**I know you do not like today, but it was on this day many moons ago that the boy in the story sat with me on the old elm in the front of your house and asked me to be his girl. Happy valentine's Day Moonpie! **

**With lots of love, kisses and hugs, **

**Your Meemaw**


	30. Author's Note 08202012

08/20/2012

Author's Note:

To my funky faithful readers:

I want to take this time to thank you all for reviewing. Your words are so very kind, it really makes it worthwhile. I have never enjoyed writing a story as much as I have enjoyed writing this one. I started to write it for my son, his personality is much like Sheldon's so that is how I got the idea. What if Penny had met Sheldon as teens? Would her influence have changed the way he looks at the world or would his vision affect the way she sees the universe?

I welcome your suggestions, your input. What are things that would like to see happen with these two? Maybe some input from your own teen years. I always welcome suggestions and love to incorporate them into my stories. This is a living, breathing story of which I have not determined the end.

I am working on two of my own novels plus I have a writing business as well, so sometimes 24 hours in a day is not enough. However, I promise you all I will try my best to update as often as possible. I see this going for a while; there are still so many stories to tell.

Thank you, thank you, and thank you again from the bottom of my lonely writer's heart!

Alexa Cross (just thought you guys should know my name!)

Aka: SweetAle4u (this is my handle of twitter too if any of you would like to follow/friend me)


	31. A Series of Letters Chap 30 Penny

February 14

Chapter 30

When Sheldon entered his dorm room he found sitting on his bed the following note atop a box.

_Happy Valentine's Day _

_Did you know Sheldon that the Christian church may have decided to place the St. Valentine's feast day in the middle of February in an effort to "Christianize" the pagan celebration of Lupercalia, which celebrated fertility? _

_Just thought you would like to know, I am doing my homework as well. Thank you for the tip about the bananas. However I did have the alluring scent of a banana split for a couple of days _

_There are two gifts in this box, one is for you and the other is for Kitty. _

_This is a special day around the world Sheldon, it is meant to celebrate friendship and love, which is something I am beginning to feel, applies to us. _

_So, with that said, will you be my Valentine? _

_Your friend always, _

_Love, _

_Penny_

Inside the box Sheldon finds a small t-shirt emblazoned with the signature Flash logo drawn on a miniature Hello Kitty, "obviously this is for the doll". Soon enough, in the box is also the same t-shirt in his size. "Oh Good Lord…"


	32. A Series of Letters Chap 31 Sheldon's V

_Late evening February 14_

_Chapter 31_

_It was almost the end of the day as she arrived home from practice, lately she had not been too keen on hanging out with friends, she really wanted to make the team that went to Nationals in Dallas and the only way a first time rider would manage that would be to sacrifice her time, at least that is what her coach told her father. _

_At school today she watched as hearts and candies were exchanged, the smell of flowers filled the halls, giggles and laughter was all around her. It truly was a day for love. She wondered if the gift she sent Sheldon would arrive on time and whether he would like it. She had never met someone so smart; she wondered at times why he would even bother to take time away from such important work to talk to a normal girl like her. Then again, she probably wouldn't have given him the time of day in another life. There was just something about him, something that made her smile when she got his letters, when the phone would ring and his voice was on the other end. She wondered if she had a crush but shook the thought from her head. Crushes are for nine year olds. _

_As she walked up the path to her home, she no longer took rides from the neighbor boy, it just felt wrong, she saw the lights to the house were off. She remembered her father was going to take her mother out for dinner; it was there anniversary as well. "Two birds with one stone huh dad?" she mumbled as she carried her tired self-up the front steps to her door. _

_There at the door there was a small box, it was wrapped in brown paper. She picked it up and hurried into the house. Her spurs jangling and her gear being forgotten in stride. She saw the box was dated on the 11__th__ of the month (he really is a genius). _

_She carefully pealed back the brown wrapping and inside there was a small music box, it had small stars and constellations etched into the sides. When she opened the top two small figures popped up and the music began to play. It was a tune she had never heard before but it was so delightful. The figures of the boy and girl stood and spun to the tune of the music, the tall dark haired boy figurine pointed up at the sky while his other hand was on the small of the girl figurine and the shorter blond figurine looked lovingly not only at the sky, but also to the boy figurine. The figurines had such detail, their faces full of wonder and delight. Penny could not help but smile. As she played the tune again she explored the beautiful box and found a little magic drawer, inside it was a small note and an envelope. Inside the envelope there was a silver lightning bolt on a chain. The note read:_

_Penny, _

_I have been told that it is social convention to exchange "Valentines" with friends on February 14__th__, I have never done this before, but research shows many suggestions, but they are inadequate to convey the importance that our friendship has become to my well established routine. _

_There was a time when all I would look out to see in the night sky were the stars. Lately I find myself looking out and wondering if you too are doing the same, how it would be for you to stare at the same sky as me. I could sit and teach you the stars and so much I am sure you poor school system isn't doing. _

_Penny, I have always detested human contact and the idea of germs is one that paralyzes me at times. I do not know why this is, I guess when you know all the things about the universe and all the possibilities, and it becomes maddening. However, since 'meeting' you, I find myself changing. I do not know into what yet, I am still running tests, but I think I am okay with what is happening. I do not think I have any intellectual peers and the idea of friends has been one that I had filed away a very long time ago; however I find you to be more of a peer than I ever thought of before. Maybe that is why I find myself taking these silly pictures with your frivolous kitty. _

_Happy Valentine's Day Penelope_

_Your Valentine if you would have me, _

_Sheldon Lee Cooper _


	33. A Series of Letters Chap 32 Penny Call

February 14 (late evening)

Chapter 31

Penny could hardly move. The tune on the music box played over and over again. She never wished it to stop. She had never gotten such a beautiful gift before. Being the youngest of three children, her gifts were usually hand me downs and the odd knick knack from the local garage sales. Most of her more treasured items were those that had belonged to someone else, and of course now this, this beautiful box and necklace. She twirled the lightning bolt in her fingers, pressing it to her lips; it had been a while since she had been so happy. She wanted to thank him now, grabbing the cordless phone and music box she ran to the barn.

_Ring, ring, ring _

_Ring, ring, ring _

_Sheldon: Hello_

_Penny: hi Sheldon_

_Sheldon: P-p-penny?_

_Penny: Yes Sheldon, I will have you as my Valentine. _

_Sheldon: It is a y-y-yes for me as well Penny. Was the music box an acceptable um…?_

_Penny: Yes, no, I mean… I just, yes it was more than acceptable (weepily) sniff…I have never gotten such a beautiful gift. I don't know what to say. I will always keep it close to me, the bolt as well; I have it on right now. They really are beautiful. _

_Sheldon: They both pale in comparison Penny. I mean, they are just objects, whereas…_

_Penny: do you think I am beautiful Sheldon?_

_Sheldon: (cough) (cough) you know that you are Penny; your pictures always show you smiling which make your eyes shine brightly…_

_Penny: (silence)_

_Sheldon: Penny?_

_Penny: I think you're special too Sheldon. I think I like you. _

_Sheldon: well that would be a first for me; I have not been known to be a likable person. Many people avoid having contact with me, that for the most part suits me, but people usually annoy me. Except in your case and my meemaw. _

_Penny: Why do people annoy you Sheldon? _

_(As Penny asked this she settled into her spot in the barn, her music box set next to her and she mindlessly fingered the bolt on her neck)_

_Sheldon: Well, it's just that I find it tedious to have to slow down and explain everything to them. My mind is working on so many things at once, that I find it trivial to stop and explain what should be obvious. _

_Penny: (sighing) You are always explaining things to me sweetie and you do not seem to be annoyed at all if I ask you something, why is that? _

_Sheldon: (silence) _

_Penny: Are you there sweetie? It's okay if you do not know, or if you don't want to answer, I am just happy that you do not get angry or frustrated like most people do when I ask them something. _

_Sheldon: I could never get mad at you Penny…._

_Penny: why?_

_Sheldon: because you're m-m-my g-g-girl. _

_Penny: that I am sweetie. Always. _

_Sheldon: Happy Valentine's Day Penny. _

_Penny: Happy Valentine's Day Sheldon, sweet dreams. _


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 32

February 16

Dear Penny,

I cannot understand it.

I know that nothing has physically changed. I do however feel different.

Since my conversation with you the other night, I feel different.

I looked in the mirror for a long time, but I could not see anything overtly different. I think I will be running some testing to see the reason for this strange sensation.

I have been nominated as a candidate to go to Germany as a visiting lecturer, I have tentatively agreed, however I will have to wait to confirm until I know it will not coincide with our meeting in the spring.

I propose an experiment Penny; I think that we should get to know each other more. Our letters up to know have included a lot of what our daily lives entail with only brief glimpses into our past, I would like us to share more. If this is asking too much I understand if you do not wish to participate.

One of my favorite games is 20 questions; in this case however, we just answer questions asked by the other and see what its natural evolution is. While it is not very scientific, I felt I should keep it at a high school equivalency. Not to mean you are not capable of handling more, I have begun to prepare additional notes and reading to get you up to speed with my work per your request.

Question one will belong to me: _What is your earliest memory? _

I find myself eagerly awaiting the communication between us.

Your friend,

Sheldon Lee Cooper

P.S. Today the picture enclosed is of the ferocious Kitten as she stares out from the observation tower at my university, I often go there at night to get away from the partying at the dorm. If you see the little paw he is pointing at a constellation, can you make out what constellation that is? I will give you one 'Cooper Coupon' if you answer correctly! _SLC_


	35. Chapter 34 Penny to Sheldon

Chapter 33

February 25

Dear Sheldon,

It has been snowing lately; your letter was delayed as the postman did not deliver for almost 3 full days! I was not happy at all with that. I finally had to run down to the post office to pick up the letter. The post office is almost 5 miles from our farm! I was almost frozen solid on my way back home!

With so much snow falling and many roads closed there was not much to do except hang around the house. I re-read all your letters and helped my mom with some knitting as you can see by what is inside this little 'care package' I sent you. I know that in Texas things get cold too, and if you do decide to go to Germany during the winter both you and Kitty will need what I sent. I am so happy they have picked you for something so prestigious (_that is my word for the day, did I use it correctly?_).

I wonder if you started your research yet to figure out what you think is going on with you. Are you feeling sick? Is it better? Maybe drink some of the tea from the tea bags that I sent in your 'care package'. I heard that Captain Picard likes Earl Grey tea. I wondered if you favor Kirk or Picard. Since I didn't know because I have never watched the shows, I decided to send a nice mix of a couple of different flavors, when someone is feeling down or upset, a hot beverage helps So I hope you feel better as you drink some warm tea.

You asked me in your letter what my earliest memory was. Well it wasn't a very happy one. It happened when I was five years old. I think I was told more than once not to go to the second floor of my grandmother's house. I remember staring at that long and dark flight of steps and thinking '_I can do this, I'm Wonder Woman!'_ I started stomping up the stairs like a clumsy giant, instead of a graceful Amazonian princess and at the second to last step, I lost my footing and tumbled backwards down the stairs, hitting every single step on the way down. For as much as I tried to stop myself, I couldn't, I got my arm caught in the wooden slots of the banister and almost tore it off. My shoes scuffed the coffee colored wall opposite the banister. I remember someone yelling something akin to '_sounds like a sack of potatoes fell down the stairs'. _I don't remember much after that. What is strange is, when I remember the memory I can see it happening from outside my body, like I am watching a movie. What do you think that means Sheldon? It's weird, right? I have never told anyone about that fall. I have always been very athletic and strong, just admitting that happened to me makes me feel a bit weak but I know I can trust you, so I wanted to share it with you because I know you wouldn't laugh at me like my brother and sister did.

My turn Question 1: What made you decide to study physics? 

I too feel different Sheldon, maybe this is what finding a real friend is supposed to feel like. I don't know if I really want to know more because I feel like it's a dream and I might wake up if I think about it too much. All I know is that I am very happy that every couple of days and every so often I get to hear from you.

Your girl always,

**Penny xoxoxo **

P.S. I hope you like the picture of me and Mini-Flash making a snowman. I wished you could have been with me, but it feels like you were because I thought about you the whole time. I imagined you would tell me what happens in the atmosphere to make it snow.

~_Penny~_


	36. A Series of Letters Chapter 34

Chapter 34

February 27

Dear Sheldon,

Since your letter was delayed last time, I thought I would make it up with another letter. The last one was a bit long and I thought it would be better to send two of them so as to not bore you. I was a bit intrigued (that is my word of the day!) at your offer of a 'Cooper Coupon'. What exactly is that and how do I redeem it?

From the picture that you sent me, I cannot make out the constellation very well, so I went to the library and used the computer there to check the weather patterns as well as a bunch of other really sciency things that a couple of smart kids were using to figure that given your location and the month of February it most likely that it could have been any of the following: Pictor, Monoceros, Lepus, Gemini, Columba, Canis Major, Camelopardalis or Auriga. I hope that I got your first challenge correct.

Since you are issuing in challenges, I have a challenge for you. If you are successful in getting it right, I will give you a Penny Blossom. What is a Penny Blossom? Well it is a flower version of one of my kisses, I know it's silly, I make them and wear them or give them too my girlfriends, but these will be just for you. The picture in this letter shows one on my hair. If you noticed I made it red and yellow to match your favorite speedy super hero.

Your challenge is to take a picture of yourself smiling. I know it doesn't sound like much, but smiling is a non-optional social convention…also I would love to see how it makes your big blue eyes change when you are smiling.

This game will let us also get to know each other better too. I await your challenge Sir Sheldon!

Your girl always,

xoxoxo~Penny~xoxoxo

p.s. I hope you are feeling better.


	37. A Series of Letters Chapter 35

Chapter 35

March 1

Dear Post Master

123 Main Street

Omaha, NE

Dear Post Master General,

I am writing this letter a general complain of the poor services offered during your recent delay in delivery service due to the poor weather.

I found it very troubling that my dear friend Penelope had to walk 5 miles in the snow to retrieve her mail; this is very troubling and unprofessional on your part. Is the motto of the United States Postal Service not:

"_**We are mothers and father and sons and daughters who, every day go about our lives, with duty, honor and pride. And **__**neither snow**__**, nor rain, nor heat, nor gloom of night, nor the winds of change, nor a nation challenged, will stay us from the swift completion of our appointed rounds. Ever"**_

Am I incorrect to assume that this is something that you should honor?

If a beautiful and delicate thing like my Penelope can walk that far in the snow, I am sure your mailmen can make their appointed rounds.

I will put you on notice that this behavior will not be tolerated again.

Please act accordingly.

Regards,

Sheldon Lee Cooper

Doctoral Candidate

University of Galveston, Texas


	38. Chapter 36 Sheldon to Penny

Chapter 36

March 2

Dear _Lady _Penelope,

I was very surprised to hear that you had to walk 5 miles in the snow to retrieve the mail. This is outrageous. You should not be walking in that type of weather; you could suffer from hypothermia or frost bite. Please refrain from doing this again as you can become ill of even lost in a snow storm; I could not bear it if I am the reason for this.

You asked me in your letter why I decided to study physics. The answer is not an easy one. I just wanted to see if I could stop all the noise in my head. All the questions that would arise every time I would open my eyes, I couldn't even look up to the stars without wondering where each one was, what it signified, where we were in this universe and even more questions. Studying physics has helped me understand the greater meaning of things, however the noise in my head didn't stop, to the contrary it just gets louder and more insistent for answers.

The only time that the cacophony of sound in my head is even a little satiated is when I read your letters and talk to you on the phone. It seems like there is no need to ask anything, I am just content in listening, my mind wants to listen to your words and answer your questions. I know it sounds strange, but it is the only time of day that I feel somewhat normal. I can now understand a little more the reason why people seek friendship in those around them. There is a sense of calm to an almost chaotic internal existence. I hope this answer is satisfactory for you.

As for your guess of the constellations, it was very inquisitive of you to do research into the constellations that are visible in Texas during this time of year. I am very impressed, you are becoming quite the scientist yourself Penny. It is a lot more fun to search for the answers than just have them given to you, am I right? You have been awarded one Cooper Coupon. See below for details*.

Thank you very much for the tea. I did try some and it did offer some soothing relief, however I felt the flip in my stomach again, actually I felt it again when I went to the mailboxes to retrieve my mail. I figure I will need more time to fully develop a hypothesis and conduct further research. To answer your question, I prefer Kirk to Picard, but Next Generation over the Original Series. Spock however, is my idol. I know it sounds strange to use that word 'idol' but if I can model my life after anyone it would be Spock. Your challenge this week is to watch an episode of Star Trek with Spock and let me know what you learn. A 'Cooper Coupon' awaits your answer.

Your story of falling down the stairs reminded me that I also fell down a flight of stairs…twice. I also fell out of the hay loft at my Meemaw's barn…twice. I also fell in a well if you can believe that. My sister Missy threw my Star Trek communicator down into it and when I tried to retrieve it with an apparatus I fashioned from my father's tools my foot slipped and I fell. I must have stayed down there for what seemed like ages, for as much as I yelled into the communicator; Scotty did not beam me up.

It's my turn: Question 2: The other night I saw a spider in my dorm room, and I am ashamed to say, I had to hold on to Kitty until it decided to scamper away, it made me think about fear. What, if anything, scares you Penelope?

Your friend always,

_Sir Sheldon Lee Cooper _

_P.S. If I am Sir Sheldon than you are of course 'Lady Penelope'. Enclosed find your Cooper Coupon which entitles you to a free astronomy lesson during our meeting at the fair. The Texas sky is very clear that time of year and I am sure I can point out some interesting constellations. _

_Also, to fulfill my challenge, I have enclosed a picture of me smiling. Seems it was easier to smile when I put on the scarf you knitted for me. I had to explain to my professor that the kitty needed to be in the picture for "scientific" reasons. My eye may look like it's closed a bit, but that is because it twitches when I am not 100% truthful (built in lie detector). My mother says Jesus did that as a way to keep me from being naughty, but I think that is balderdash and hokum. I think the scarf you knitted for me looks a lot like the scarf Doctor Who wore. Good thing it is cold in Texas, I plan on wearing it every day, Kitty however doesn't fair too well with it on, feels it's too warm. (That was an attempt at humor). Do I win this challenge? I am not sure that a Penny Blossom would look as pretty on me as on you, but I will be glad to receive it, however I don't know how you can turn a kiss into a hair accessory, is there a specific process? I have never gotten a real or flower kiss before. What is the protocol? _

_On another point you may not have felt like Wonder Woman when you fell down the stairs, but I think the fact that you walked 5 miles in the snow makes you more like Supergirl. ..SuperPenny_


	39. Chapter 37

**Author's Note:** Firstly, I do not own these characters, however I am borrowing them for a while to create a universe where these two souls find each other and help guide each and wade through the waters of adolescence. Some of you might have been lucky enough to have had a friendship like this, for others that did not; you can live vicariously through this story.

**Secondly**: I want to thank you all for reviewing and for adding this story to your favorites. It fills me with happiness to know my stories make you all so happy. I will continue this story so long as I know there is at least one reader waiting to get his/her letter in the mail.

**Lastly**, someone mentioned that Penny was 13 and in high school. I was in high school at 13; I know many others that were as well so it isn't strange to have her be a freshman in high school. Sheldon is at University as he is pursuing his degrees. This might be a bit according to canon but since the whole story is AU, it really doesn't matter too much. Also another **loyal reader, you know who you are**, was the only one that caught on that Sheldon's answer to the Kirk/Picard question was different than on the show. This was done purposely, as a young man that has been bullied I am sure he would be able to appreciate the bravado and courage that Kirk displayed, it is only logical to think that he might want to be able to do what Kirk does, to emulate him in some way. Even if his mind works more like Spock's, every little boy wanted to be Kirk, full of courage and bravery, fearless and loyal. Whereas Picard is more of a lecturer and a negotiator, Kirk kicked ass and everyone knew it. I can imagine our little Sheldon would have liked just once to kick some butt himself. Bravo to this loyal reader that caught the switch! **A Penny Blossom and Cooper Coupon for you! **

_**For your enjoyment always my funky faithful…**_

**Chapter 37**

As Penny sat in her computer class she felt a slight pang of worry. If her grade on this test was not good she would not be able to go to Texas come Spring break, her father had been clear. No matter how much she begged and pleaded she would be stuck at the farm working while some other girl would take her place on the rodeo team.

She felt good about the test but the worry bubbled inside her as her teacher wrote out the problem on the blackboard. She had studied; Sheldon had sent her books and notes on different computer programming languages, all of which she couldn't understand. She mentioned in her phone call to him to thank him that she didn't think any of that would be on the test but he insisted in her at least reviewing using the pneumonic devices her sent her.

As she jotted down the question and problem, she noticed a small blinking cursor on her screen come to life. She was in what Sheldon called a DOS screen at her command prompt; this is where the "magic happens".

She saw on her screen the little cursor move on its own.

_**Penelope, are you there? If you are, just type into the command prompt**_

She looked around to see if anyone was seeing the same on her screen. She knew this computer was connected to the network of computers in the school, when she saw none of her classmates react she decided to type, remembering what Sheldon had told her and what she had learned in class. The blinking cursor was taunting her, she wondered if it was a test by her teacher or a prank by a classmate.

C:\Users\Penelope this is Penelope

_**It's Sheldon Cooper**_

She gasped, she almost spoke out loud remembering she was in class she ducked her head low and started to type. A wide smile began to spread over her face as excitement spread through her belly.

C:\Users\PenelopeOh my God Sheldon, how are you doing this?

_**I am using the computer network at the University it has internet capability**_

C:\Users\PenelopeI did not know you could hack into the school system

_**Not everyone can Penelope, I can**_

She couldn't help shaking her head, he was so smart, and he knew it too. She stifled a giggle

C:\Users\Penelope you know Sheldon I really like when you call me Penelope

Penny waited; she thought maybe she had lost Sheldon there for a moment. Maybe she has shared a bit too much. Sheldon was always so sweet to her. She had gotten used to him calling her Penelope. He was the only one that she let call her that.

The cursor came to life again and his message spread through the page, repeating over and over again.

_**Penelope **_

…

_**Penelope**_

…

_**Penelope**_

…

She smiled. She knew it was just words on a screen but that was all she needed to have her heart skip a beat.

_**Good luck, although I do not subscribe to such superstitious notions, I know that it is customary to express this. **_

C:\Users\Penelope thank you Sheldon, only two weeks to go before Spring Break.

_**Yes, I know Penelope; it seems I have of late had this date on my mind quite frequently. **_

C:\Users\Penelope I am looking forward to seeing you too Sir Sheldon

_**And I you, Lady Penelope, until then **_

With that he was gone, the screen returned to her test prompt and quickly began to type, her whole outlook had changed, she was going to pass this test, and nothing was going to keep her from going to Texas to see her friend.

She felt he was with her right then and there. Just to think he had gone through all this just to wish her luck, especially when she knew how he felt about those things, really made her happy.

She smiled as she rubbed the small lightning bolt on the chain around her neck, her good luck charm.


	40. Chapter 38

**A/N**: Sorry that I did not include the date on the last chapter. It was April 1. I apologize and will correct it soon. Thank you again for the reviews. Also I do not own these guys.

_Enjoy_

Chapter 38

April 12

The date was quickly approaching and Sheldon was starting to get nervous. He had even limited the amount of communication with Penny since his computer hacking. Not much, just a little. He had midterms as well as papers to complete and she had her exams and practice for the team. He also had become increasingly nervous as the date approached. It had cost him a pretty penny to gain access to the school's computer network in order to communicate with Penny. He was still helping some students with work in order to have had the access to the computer network.

He smiled at himself, _pretty Penny indeed. _

It was worth it, but to see her say she liked that he called her Penelope made him nervous. He wondered what she would say when she saw him in person. She was so pretty, he had never known someone as pretty as her, and nice too. So what if she wasn't as smart as he was? Not a lot of people are, actually a very small percentage of people are. She actually expressed an interest in getting to know him more, she asked questions and made him things. No one ever wanted to talk to him or to spend any time with him.

He paced around him dorm room packing his essentials into his suitcase, he needed to be prepared as in just a few days he would be heading home and along with Meemaw he would finally meet her in person. He felt lightheaded at the thought.

He allowed himself a smile. He wasn't used to being so happy; he dreaded the thought of what might happen. He shook his head and tried to think of something else.

Although he tried, he couldn't help it.

_What if she laughs at me?_

_What if she is like Missy's friends?_

He remembered being lured into the barn by one of Missy's friends; she had told him that she thought he was cute and that she wanted to hold hands and talk alone. She was very pretty and he had thought that it would be nice to talk to someone that was his own age. At school the girls were older and many of them looked at him like a freak or a little lost boy. When he had entered the barn last summer, Missy and her remaining friends had dumped pig slop on him and taken pictures. They had laughed and pointed, he was mortified.

What hurt the most is that Missy, his own sister had planned it all. Her friend had never been interested in him and had just made him believe she did.

He stood there for a moment, covered head to toe, the tears threatening to spill from his eyes as the flood of laughter was deafening.

When it finally died down, he spoke and they would be the last words he would ever speak to his sister. He had vowed it to himself that day. The voice he heard was foreign to him.

"I would expect this from these troglodytes, but you are my sister."

"Oh come on Shelly, it was just a joke, I mean really, who would believe that Jenny was into you, I thought you were a genius?" He laughed hysterically again with the chorus of friends joining in.

"Missy Anne Cooper, listen to me very carefully" his voice came out deep and low, not high and whiny as she had become accustomed to hearing every time she played a prank on him or taunted him.

"I hope you write this day down so you can remember it fondly, because it will be the last time I will ever speak to you again. You are dead to me Missy."

With that he had walked out of the barn and straight into his mother's kitchen. She saw him and immediately began to fuss but was halted by the sound of his voice, he had changed, she noticed the deep, twang similar to her husbands and knew her little Shelly was no longer a child.

"Mother, I am fine, please let George Jr. know that Missy and her friends spilled the pig slop in the barn and it will need replacing"

With a sharp turn on his heel he left the kitchen.

To this day, he had not spoken to Missy.

He scarcely wanted to let himself hope that the friendship he had built with Penelope was real. As much as he had tried to find reasons on his whiteboard, to attach theories and hypotheses to it, he could only say that it felt real, that is why he knew if it turned out it wasn't it would break him for good.

As he stood there thinking, wishing and hoping the phone rang breaking his reverie.

Ring

Ring

Ring

_**S: Hello, this is Sheldon Cooper **_

_**P: Sheldon! I passed! I passed all my exams! I can go to the Fair! **_

_**S: I knew you would Penelope, I am very happy for you. **_

_**P: For us Sheldon, I couldn't have done it without you! I cannot wait to finally see you face to face. **_

_**S: I must admit that I am too looking forward to seeing you in person. However…**_

_**P: what's wrong? **_

_**S: I am ashamed to admit it, I am rather nervous. **_

_**P: Well if it makes you feel any better, I am super nervous. I have never been so nervous before, I mean first I am going to meet you and second you might get to watch me make a fool out of myself falling face first into some mud during the rodeo. **_

Sheldon imagined what she would look like covered in dirt and mud and a small smile spread over his face, she would still be beautiful he thought.

_**S: I am sure that you will be more than proficient, you have worked very hard at both your training and your studies, the fact you made the team is evidence enough to that effect. It is illogical to think otherwise. **_

_**P: Thanks Spock, I don't think I would have been able to do it all without your help and…**_

_**S: and what Penelope? **_

_**P: Without your friendship Sheldon, it has become very important to me. I had never taken school seriously; it was always about being popular and hanging with my friends. Since I started writing to you that has changed completely. It has changed so much that even the guidance counselor approached me to have me tested to move to advanced classes, which could mean that I could graduate earlier than I thought. I haven't seen my parents this happy, especially my dad. **_

_**S: That really is good news Penelope. I am happy for you too. I am sure you will do wonderfully among those with the same level of dedication as you. However I do not feel that I am responsible for any of these things as you state. **_

_**P: Of course you are, don't be silly! **_

_**S: I have never been more serious Penelope, I am sure that all you accomplish now is because you have always had it in you to do it. I just simply pointed out the right direction. **_

_**P: Yes you did Sheldon and without it I don't think I would be heading to Texas or on the honor roll. Your friendship has changed my life and I am super happy that I am going to get to see you in person and hug you to thank you for everything. **_

Sheldon gulped, he was sure it was loud enough for her to have heard it. She wanted to hug him? No one ever wanted to hug him, except maybe his Meemaw and mom.

_**S: I am sure you will find more important things to do with your classmates then just to hang around with me. **_

_**P: That's the great part Sheldon, my older sister is one of the chaperons, that way I can be a little freer to spend time with you and Meemaw. **_

Sheldon smiled, she had called his Meemaw, just Meemaw and not "_your Meemaw_".

_**S: I am sure that Meemaw will enjoy that…**_

_**P: What about you Sheldon?**_

Sheldon didn't know what to say. So many answers and questions always swirling around his brain, yet this girl had asked him such a simple question and he could not put the words together to tell her that he was over the moon excited to finally see her in person. To see if her hair was as pretty in the sunlight as it looked in the pictures she sent him or if her voice or laugh in person really sounded like honey as it did on the phone.

_**P: Sheldon? Are you there sweetie? **_

He fought to catch his breath '_sweetie'. _

_**S: Penelope…**_

_**P: Whew! I thought something had happened, you were so quiet, I thought you were having an asthma attack. **_

_**S: Penelope…**_

_**P: Yeah sweetie…**_

He spoke, his words hardly a whisper…

_**S: I will enjoy it most of all. **_


	41. Chapter 39

**A/N:** The release date for this movie was actually later on in the year than in April, but for all intents and purposes we will move it to April.

Thanks again for all the reviews. For those wondering about my other stories, my muse is starting to return and I will be on those like white on rice this weekend,

For those of you that want to catch up and get to know me a bit, I know I would love to get to know all my readers, you can check my tumblr page under my pen name SweetAle4u. If you follow I follow as well.

For my funky faithful…_enjoy!_

Chapter 39

April 20th

'Mom where is my bag?' Penny called down from her upstairs bedroom. If she didn't hurry she would miss the plane, she just knew she should have packed earlier as Sheldon had suggested. She had decided to go to the movies with her girlfriends who begged her to go out with them to see a new movie that had just come out about a boy wizard. It was actually very good. She thought she might pick up the book it was based on and read it when she got back.

"Penny you still haven't finished packing?" her mother asked handing her the small carryon bag she often took with her on trips to visit her aunt in Colorado.

"Mom I am almost done, I just need to put these small things in the carryon to make sure they make it to Texas, the rest of the stuff I really don't care if it gets lost." Penny talked quickly as she carefully placed a few things she had made for Sheldon. She turned to see her mother running her hands across little Flash and admiring the pictures that had begun to completely cover Penny's wall.

"Is this your friend Sheldon?"

"Yes mom, isn't he cute?"

"He is a bit odd looking, are those puce colored pants?" her mother lifted her glasses to get a better look at the young boy in the picture.

Penny giggled looking at one of the first pictures Sheldon had sent her so many months ago.

"Why is he holding a Hello Kitty plush in all these others pictures?"

Penny explained as she finished up and drew her hair into a pony tail. She would have to clean up and change at the hotel before she met up with Sheldon, because one look at her now would send anyone running for the hills.

She hadn't slept well in days, her training and nervousness had kept her up almost all night. She had bitten down almost all of her nails and she felt she didn't have butterflies, but instead she had a whole hive of bees buzzing up a storm in her stomach.

"Honey, relax" Penny's mom put her hands on her daughter's shoulder to calm her pacing and worry.

"Mom, I am really nervous, not only about the competition but also about finally meeting Sheldon. What if he doesn't like me?"

"Oh pish posh girl, with the way you go on and on about him and the number of letters and packages that arrive here from that boy, he is crazy about you." She stroked Penny's hair and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks mom, he really is the best, but I am worried, he is so smart, I don't know…maybe I won't know what to say"

"I will hear no more of this nonsense Penelope. Get your bags and let's go, you need to eat something before we get you to the airport"

"Penny! Are you ready?!" her sister Stacey called from downstairs.

"Coming now sis" Penny shouted down and headed towards the kitchen with her mom.

"Just think Penny in a few hours you will finally get to meet your friend in person, I am so jealous, it's so exciting!" Penny's mom was almost as giddy as a school girl.

"Oh mom, I know, I am excited too"

Penny just hoped Sheldon would be just as excited to see her as she was to see him.

With little Flash tucked in her bag she sat at the table and tried to eat something.

As they were leaving the door, the fax machine in the den rang.

"That's strange; I'm not expecting any papers to grade today." Penny's mom said. She was a teacher and working from home was a perk she enjoyed very much.

As the white paper came through slowly she smiled and looked up at Penny

"It's for you sweetheart" Penny's mom handed her the sheet of paper.

_Dear Lady Penelope, _

_I know that if you followed my organization schematic and suggested schedule you should not be receiving this. However in hopes that I caught you while you are still there, I wanted to wish you a comfortable and safe trip. _

_Looking forward to this evening, _

_Sir Sheldon Lee Cooper- _

_University of Galveston Texas_

"You see sweetheart and you were worried!" Her mom grabbed her light jacket and walked out the door to the car.

"Let's get a move on Pen or we are never going to make it on time to catch that plane!" her sister hurried her out the door as she folded the paper into her bag.

She was really going

She was really going to meet him


	42. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

April 20th

Sheldon had decided to stay with his Meemaw instead of his mother's house for the weekend. He saw no point in subjecting himself to the incessant jibes by his siblings. He was nervous enough about going over to the fair to see Penelope. He had always hated that fair, on more than one occasion he had been locked in one of the port-o-potties by some of his brother's friends and by some of his own classmates. While he knows he told Penelope he was looking forward to going there to see her, he quietly wished they would be able to meet on different terms.

"Sweet boy, you look gaunt and white as a ghost, are they not feeding you at that big ol' school?" his Meemaw was quietly moving around the kitchen putting the kettle on and slicing some bread for a sandwich. Sheldon smiled, he loved his grandmother's sandwiches, and he worried that she was concerned about him.

"I am eating fine grandmother, I have just grown a few inches in the last six months and it makes me look thinner."

"Well that is true boy, your voice has changed completely and you are now almost as tall as your brother George." Meemaw gushed.

It was early still on Friday afternoon, he had decided to have his grandmother pick him up early the day before so that he would be rested for Friday when Penelope was due to arrive. He knew his REM sleep cycle would most likely be disturbed by staying out late at the fair so he wanted to make up for it.

He walked around his room at his grandmother's room, that crazy feline he had carried in his backpack was staring at him wrapped in her scarf staring at him, reminding him that soon he would have to face his friend. A few of her wallet sized pictures were on his nightstand he held one and looked it over, her soft features, her long hair, her smile. He could look at that picture for hours and forget about the world, even if just for a moment.

After a late lunch and a shower, Sheldon stared at himself in the mirror for a long time. He had changed a lot in the last few months. Sure he was taller, he was a bit stronger but most of all there was little change except maybe in his eyes. He could see it; the fear that had been there, the loneliness wasn't there as much as it had been before.

There was a glimmer of hope.

He didn't know if he believed in those things.

But he wanted to.

He wanted to very much.

The ride to the fair found him having to ask his Meemaw to stop twice along the side of the dirt road. He could not keep anything in his stomach, he had not been this nervous since…well ever. His Meemaw told him he was worrying over nothing, that Penny '_looked like a sweet_ _darlin'_ and that _'she will surely grow to love you as much as I do'. _

He wondered about that, surely he could not expect Penny to love him. Or could he? No one loved him but Meemaw and Mother; he wondered what it would be like. If it was anything like her friendship up to now, then it was a good thing. That thought helped him make it the rest of the trip with only one additional stop.

As they made their way through the entrance to the Texas State Fair the bright lights and sounds flooded his senses. The smell of barbeque, cotton candy and fresh cut grass wafted through the air intoxicating everyone within a one mile radius.

Sheldon's Meemaw parked her small pickup and they walked over to where Sheldon had agreed to meet with Penelope. He had a small handful off wildflowers he had gotten for her earlier in the day. He had read that girls liked flowers and he hoped that choosing some that reminded him of her would prove wise.

Sheldon had never been comfortable in large crowds, he was uneasy with the number of people around him the number of germs in the air was too much for him to calculate without getting a bit lightheaded.

His clothes felt too tight, his skin was sweaty even though the weather was balmy and cool. He had already soiled his only handkerchief when he felt his Meemaw press a fresh one to his hand. He silently nodded his thanks.

"Shelly, I see that Clara is over by the Rotary club booth, I am going to go and sit a spell. Will you be okay alone?"

"Yes grandma, I will be fine"

She smiled at his use of the endearment; she was only grandma and Meemaw when he was particularly emotional. She patted his cheek and made her way over to her smiling friends.

"Is that your grandbaby Jeanne?"

"Yes it is"

"He had gotten so big Jeanne, you must be so proud. What is he doing here though? I thought you said he never comes here anymore."

"He is meeting a friend"

"Are those flowers, is it a girl?" Clara's husband Jim asked from behind a pint of beer.

"Yes siree it is, and she is a lovely girl. From Nebraska, I think. She is competing in the Junior Rodeo on Sunday."

"Well I'll be" Jim gasped; he had known Sheldon all his life and never once thought he had it in him. "That is wonderful Jeanne, that boy needs a little cup of sugar in his cupboard if you know what I mean."

"Hush now Jim" Clara swatted his arm. They all had a good laugh. Meemaw knew her boy needed a little something more than numbers and formulas. He needed the realness of knowing there was someone there for him, someone that wasn't bound by blood to care and love him. She closed her eyes to hold back her own tears, she knew what that kind of love and friendship was like and she only hoped that her Shelly could find it as she had, a lifetime of friendship, a lifetime of love.

"_Is that her_?" Clara asked.

"I think it is" Jeanne said, her eyes open in awe as she watched the scene play out from afar.


	43. Chapter 41 Their Meeting

Chapter 41

April 20th

7pm

There he was.

She watched him for a moment. His shirt was neat tucked into his pants. He wore two of them as if it were cold. The thunderbolt on his shirt matched the one on her chain.

He was so tall so much taller than in his pictures. His hair had gotten longer and it was parted to the side.

She wanted to run. She wanted to jump into his arms, to hug him, to prove he was really there but he looked so scared, like a baby deer.

He was fidgeting with something in his hand, it looked like a napkin, but if she knew him it was probably a handkerchief, probably had his initials too. He had one hand behind his back.

There she was.

He saw her.

A soft nervous smile spread across his face.

She dropped her bag and ran.

She jumped up and he caught her. Dropping his handkerchief and flowers, he suddenly had a handful of Penny. She was soft, her hair spilled around him like golden rays.

"Hi Sheldon!" she whispered in his ear, nuzzling her face to his long neck, hugging his neck with her arms. She held him tight, it was almost too much to believe, he was right here. She loosened her grip a little; she feared she was cutting off his air.

"P-p-enelope"

She smelled like lilac and lavender with a hint of mint. Not even the summer flowers that grew near his mother's home smelled as sweet as her hair did. He felt lightheaded.

She pulled back and looked at him. "I'm sorry if I scared you, I'm just so excited to see you, here in person"

"No, I'm not scared Penny." He spoke softly near her ear as she hugged him again. Truth was, for the first time in a long time, he didn't feel scared.

She was still wrapped around him. His arms hugged her back, at first it was not a strong hug, it was as if he didn't know what to do with his hands. When she moved at bit, he hugged her tighter, as if scared he would lose her if he let her go. His long arms wrapped around her, she was soft and he felt safe there.

"Hi" her greeting breathless

"Hi" his was almost wordless.

"You came"

"Of course I came, did you think I wouldn't come sweetie?"

"I-I don't know" Sheldon stuttered, his nerves or maybe her closeness was threatening to silence him.

"Don't be silly, of course I came. I only wish I would have arrived earlier, I had to wait for everyone to settle in at the hotel before we came out here."

"I trust you had a safe flight"

"I did Sheldon" she was smiling from ear to ear.

She unwrapped herself from his arms and let her feet touch the ground again. It must have been quite a scene, but she didn't care. All she cared about was that after so many months, she was able to stare into those big blue eyes.

She was so pretty, he didn't know where to look, and he feared looking right at her would blind him. His body however, betrayed him as he stood closer to her, as if feeling the warmth from her smile radiate on him would somehow make him less nervous. It was pre-evening yet her skin shone like the summer sun. She wore a summer dress, it was adorned with yellow flowers, and she wore one in her hair, a Penny Blossom. He smiled remembering he had one too.

He was so handsome, so sweet. His skin was so pale; it was as if the sun never shone in Texas. He had the cutest freckles on his neck; she hadn't been able to see those in the pictures he had sent her. Her face suddenly turned pink thinking how just a couple of minutes ago she had nuzzled his neck like she did to her stuffed animals as a small child.

He bent over and retrieved what he had dropped, after shaking the dirt off a bit, he handed Penny the wildflowers, when he thought about it; they paled in comparison to her wild spirit.

"These are for your Penny"  
"Thank you Sheldon, they are lovely."

She took the beautiful wildflowers and smelled them. She placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"You're always welcomed Penny"

He blushed red. It almost matched her color too. He smiled nervously and looked away. He didn't know what to say, for the first time in a long time, he was speechless and it was Penny that caused it. If he could find a way to freeze time, he would right at that moment. He made a mental note to research the properties of time for later study.

"Come" she took his hand, he had very long fingers and his hand was soft. She was suddenly aware of her own hands, the small calluses from helping out at the farm, from the rodeo practice; she just hoped he didn't notice as much.

They walked over to Penny's sister; she was talking with one of Penny's teachers.

"Stacey, this is Sheldon, Sheldon this is my older sister Stacey" Penny introduced Sheldon with such pride in her voice, her hand in his and her other arm touched his forearm as she stood next to him.

"Nice to meet you Sheldon, Penny has told so much about you" Stacey smiled as she extended her hand to shake Sheldon's.

He frowned a little, he had always been a bit afraid of germs, however he didn't flinch when Penny held his hand.

"Nice to meet you" Sheldon extended his hand to meet hers.

"Well Penny, you know where I will be, you two run along now and have a nice time; we will meet you over by the exit at closing time." Stacey smiled at both kids as she turned and tucked her hand in the crook of Penny's teacher's arm and headed toward the carrousel. "Be good Penny" she called back to her little sister.

"You too Stacey" Penny smiled winking at her big sister.

"Come with me Penelope"

Sheldon led her over to where his grandmother sat with her friends; they tried to look like they had not been watching. Sheldon was well aware of their nervous shuffling about when they got to their table.

"Grandmother, this is my Penelope" _Why had he said that?_

"Meemaw! I am so happy to finally meet you" Penny hugged Sheldon's Meemaw as if she had been used to doing it all her life.

"Sheldon has told me so much about you Meemaw, I feel like I know you."

"Well aren't you the sweetest thing!" Meemaw held both of Penny's hands out, looking at her. Sheldon could almost make out what looked like tears in her eyes. But why, was she sad?

"Meemaw are you okay?" Sheldon's voice was tender.

"I am fine sweetheart, just an old woman reliving some memories" she waved away Sheldon's concern with her hand. "Sheldon, you have a lovely friend" Clara spoke from behind his Meemaw. Sheldon made the remaining introductions, everyone pulling Penny into a big hug; she never once shied away or shunned their touch, she didn't worry about their germs. _She was truly Super Penny!_ Sheldon smiled to himself as he watched the scene unfold.

"Sheldon you kids go along and enjoy the fair, I will be here with Jim and Clara enjoying the spring air. We will meet you at the exit at closing." She patted Sheldon's cheek softly and sent him on his way.

"Okay grandmother, I will see you then. Jim, Clara, have a good evening" Sheldon nodded to each of them as he walked back to where Penny was standing.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Meemaw; maybe we can spend some time together tomorrow?" Penny asked.

"Of course child, nothing would give me more pleasure than to spend some time with the two of you. Now go on and let the old people to their ways."

"Bye" Penny waved as she walked towards Sheldon.

"She was really nice Sheldon, just as I imagined. She smelled of cinnamon and apples"

"Yes. She often does." Sheldon answered his voice low.

"Do you think she liked me?" Penny asked softly and unsure

"How could anyone_ not_ like you?" Sheldon answered honestly.

Penny felt her heart actually swell in her chest. Her hand found his again.

She didn't think about the calluses on her hands.

He didn't worry about germs.

"So Sheldon, what would you like to do first?" she smiled, a twinkle in her eye, her words cadenced like a song.

At that moment it didn't matter to Sheldon what they did, as long as they did it together.

_**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed their first time meeting in person. There is still more to come as they have this night and two more days ahead of them before they each go their own ways. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Your reviews keep me motivated, you guys are my muse! **_


	44. Chapter 42 Sheldon's Journal

Chapter 42

April 23,

University of Texas, Galveston

Captain's Log: (a/n: this is Sheldon's journal)

While I have an eidetic memory, I still found it important for posterity sake that I write down all that occurred over my last couple of days with Penny. After having said our goodbyes to my Meemaw and her sister we began to venture into the different attractions at the fair.

It didn't take long for her to grab my hand. It felt strange to have her intertwine her fingers with mine. To the casual observer it would appear that we had known each other all our lives. There was a sense of ease in her touch and her smile. No one ever had ever wanted to hold my hand. It came so easy to her; I felt a pang of envy. Her touch and her smile seemed to be just for me at that moment and I suddenly felt a flush of affection towards this creature. She was light and bubbly and everything that I was not.

For the life of me I could not make out why she was so happy. Her eyes were wide with something akin to wonder as she listened to me recant the history of the fair and how many times I had been subjected to its stifling heat and greasy food. At times she would hold on to my forearm especially if she wanted to pull me towards a ride. Her giggles seem to cox a smile to the corner of my mouth.

She insisted that we needed to ride as many rides as we could because we had such little time together. I acquiesced to her request and she led me much as a kid leads a puppy to our first ride. As we rode on the small dragon coaster, the squeals of delight that emanated from her throat were enough to make it worth the nausea that was rising again in my stomach. I thought that with the battle of butterflies that was happening in my stomach there would not be room for any other feeling. The small coaster was meant for small children, so I had to fold myself into the seat next to her, we were sitting very tightly which now that I think back I did not mind, neither did she as her hand held on to my knee as the machine roared to life.

I can still see the small bit of cotton candy that clung to the corner of her mouth as she attacked the pink fluffy beast with zest. I felt the sudden urge to cover that corner of her mouth with mine, but felt the butterflies again hold me back. I've always liked cotton candy.

The ride on the carousel was especially strange as there were not enough horses so we had to ride together; she refused to sit in the small carriages on the carousel. She said it wasn't really a carousel if one didn't ride a horsey. I told her there was no such thing as a horsey. She smiled again and giggled as she pulled me onto the horsey behind her. I had to reach around her waist to hold on to the pole that moved us up and down. Having her so close to me, felt strange, but it also felt safe. She laughed and smiled as her hair blew softly in the wind as we spun around. She pointed at other places she wanted to see and as she would turn to speak to me she would lean into my left shoulder. I found myself leaning into her neck slightly and inhaling the sweet smell of jasmine and sugar. I instinctively held her tighter as I suddenly felt light headed. She held on to my arms as they tightened around her waist.

We walked over to the Ferris Wheel, all the time she was talking, I barely was able to get a word in edgewise and I found that I was really more content to just listen to her voice, it was at times melodic and fierce and full of passion when she described the things she did back home. I was sure I was beginning to lose the feeling in my hand, she sensed this and moved to grab my other hand, she apologized and I nodded that it was okay. She looked up at me through her long eye lashes as she whispered her apology, quite bashful.

'Penny did you know that the Ferris wheel was first constructed as a landmark by George Washington Gale Ferris Jr. for the 1893 World's Columbian Expo in Chicago? The design however was based on the pleasure wheels found in 17th Century Bulgaria.'

'No Sheldon I didn't know that. I feel like you are my own personal encyclopedia Sheldon you are so smart, you must find it hard to talk to me. Maybe that is why you have been so quiet up to now.'

A wave of shame rolled off of him. He never intentionally tried to make those around him feel stupid. He had often told his sister that but she didn't believe him. Nobody did.

'I am sorry Penny; I did not mean to slight your intelligence. I just wished to convey an interesting fact.'

'Oh no sweetie, I think it's so cool that you know so many things, I just wish I had more to contribute more."

'Penny, Penny, Penny you have bought a different type of knowledge to my life'

'What would that be?' she asked tilting her face up to see me, her eyes finally adjusting to the bright lights of the fair as it was finally night.

The attendant called us over and I was cut off before I could tell her. I honestly didn't know why I had been so honest with my words; I was usually more guarded in my interactions with people. I have never been known to excel in human interactions.

The Ferris wheel began its ascent and soon the whole night sky came into view, the lights twinkling both below and above were certainly a sight to behold but none so much as the twinkle in Penny's eyes. She was giddy, to anyone else she looked just like any other girl, but to him she was his friend. _His Penny_

They came to a stop and the gondola swung softly keeping them suddenly still and I felt suddenly very aware of Penny's hands, they were nervously wringing in her lap as she casually switched between lightly biting her lower lip and holding her breath. I coughed to clear my throat and began to point out some constellations that could already be seen from their current position. As I leaned over and reached up my arm to point at a cluster of clouds, I felt her lean her head onto my shoulder to get a better look. I thought it might be my imagination but it felt as though she smelled me. She let out a soft sigh and I turned my face only to see she had not pulled away from me, my face precariously close to hers, her lips a hair's inch away.

'_Sheldon' _she whispered my name into my lips.

'_P-P-' _was all I was able to get out before she closed the infinitesimally small distance between us and caught my lips with hers.

She tasted like cotton candy.

I've always liked cotton candy.

_A/N: Just wanted to give you a little because it's been a while since my last update. I am sorry that I kept you waiting. If you saw my profile you will know that I sort of lost my muse for this particular pairing but after this week's new episode I have a little more faith again. I will do my best to update this story at least once a week if not more. As for the others, they will be up within the next couple of weeks. _


	45. Chapter 43 Penny's Diary

Chapter 43

April 23

Dear Diary,

I found I couldn't help leaning into his neck to inhale him as he pointed to the stars. He smelled like soap and baby shampoo, it was so different than the boys in my school. When he felt me lean in he turned and I couldn't help it. Since he had held me close to him on the carrousel I wanted to kiss him. Yes I know he is my friend but I think there is so much more there.

His lips were so soft.

Our lips moved slowly, there was no tongue action, this was my first kiss and I suspected it was his first one too. I didn't know what to do except for what I had seen on television. We moved our heads a bit and peppered each other's mouths with chaste kisses that seemed to go on forever. She was sure he would say that it was impossible, but she swore at that moment that her heart stood still.

So many people think that I am a big flirt and that I must have had a ton a boyfriends but you know how it is diary, since I first started talking to Sheldon there had been no one else that made me smile as much as Sheldon. He was odd and quirky and so deliciously sarcastic when he needed to be. I have always been a tomboy and guys don't want to date their pals, they want the dainty and pretty girls that never get their hands dirty at the farm. I loved helping my dad on the farm even if that meant my nails got chipped and my hands dirty. I think that Sheldon understands this; he looks at me with a sort of childlike wonder in his eyes. He would look at me when he thought I wasn't looking. I could catch him smiling out of the corner of my eye, too afraid to meet his gaze.

When we finally broke our kiss apart, we were breathing a bit heavier than normal and the ride attendant was opening the door of the gondola for us. He quickly stepped out not before offering me his hand to help me off. As I exited the gondola I came to stand in front of him, he then snaked his hand around my waist and pulled me close to him and we walked around the fair again for a couple more hours. There was an outside concert area and music filled the air as those that wanted to watch the acts play lay on blankets in the grass under the stars. Sheldon excused himself and as I stood there listening to the music and fixing my hair and dress a bit he came back with a blanket under his arm and a couple of diet cokes.

He spread the blankets off the right of the stage on a hilly area where there wasn't a lot of light from the fair obstructing the view of the night sky.

I settled down on the blanket and soon I heard his voice take on a tone of a professor giving a lecture. He lay next to me, his head close to mine, his voice low as if only for my benefit, he began to regale me with the tales of the universe and how his work will someday show why the universe it what it is and it will somehow unify it all. I found that a lot of what he said was beyond my understanding; the passion behind his words had me reaching for the hand that wasn't pointing at the sky to hold it in mine. He felt safe. Most of the time when I stare at the sky I see darkness, yet Sheldon was able to see so many things. He truly did have a beautiful mind.

"Sheldon?"

"Yes Penny"

He had been quiet since I had held his hand.

"Do you believe in fate?"

"No Penny, I do not believe in fate, however I do believe that the universe sets into play a certain number of random events that can all culminate in two people meeting, hence you are here with me now"

"Oh, but it does mean that you think that were somehow supposed to meet?"

"While I do not normally put stock in hokum such as fate and destiny, I do have to admit that since meeting you I have had a strange sensation that we were supposed to meet, that we somehow had"

"In another universe?" I asked a little unsure, I remembered reading some of the materials he had sent me and one of the articles was on a man named Alan Guth that theorized about there being parallel universes.

He got up on one elbow and looked down at me, he was smiling, his face full of pride.

"Penny I am very impressed, it seems I did not waste postage or time in sending you those articles, it seems you understood it well"

"You're a good teacher" I smiled, I felt oddly shy at the moment as he kept looking down at me.

"It seems we have a lot to teach each other" his voice caught a bit in his throat as this time it was his turn to close the space between us as he leaned down and kissed me. This time it was not as chaste as the first one, but it was just right. I held him to me, the hair at the base of his neck was soft and my fingers seem to get lost there as nothing had ever felt so right. The music in the background our own soundtrack, the stars our backdrop, this blanket our stage.

I think it will be very hard for me to wait to see him again. Soon he will be off to Germany to intern as an associate professor.

I wonder if we can keep in touch, if this feeling of knowing each other, of being somehow bought together by the universe will remain.

As we walked down to the front gates after an extended and very innocent little make out session (we are teenagers you know) he held my hand and whispered softly that he enjoyed our time together very much.

"I had a nice time too Sheldon" I leaned into him and stood on my toes to place a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth. I knew his Meemaw would be looking and I didn't want to come off as being too forward or crass. His hands held my arms and he returned the kiss as his hands softly tightened and pulled me closer. _So much for wanting to come off innocent Sheldon. _

I blushed as he leaned to whisper in my ear.

"I had a wonderful time Lady Penelope; I hope you will do me the honor of another outing tomorrow as I would like to escort you to dinner."

"Why I would be honored Sir Sheldon" I curtsied like a proper lady as he bowed his head and our eyes met and we burst into fits of giggles.

My sister and his Meemaw were both shaking their heads and smiling at the scene that had played out in front of them, but I didn't care either way, I had a great first date with Sheldon and I looked forward to spending the next two days with him before we would have to say goodbye for a while.

I couldn't help but fall asleep with a big smile on my face that night. Too bad since I am back, I cannot fall asleep without a few tears, only looking up at the sky makes me feel safe because I know he is doing the same.

'_Penny although we are separated by a distance that seems very large to you, in reality it isn't'_

'_Sheldon, that doesn't make me feel better, I will still miss you when I go back home'_

'_I will miss you too Penny, but I want you to do something, every night at 10pm which is your normal bedtime, look up to the sky, I will look too and we can pretend we are still on this blanket.'_

'_Oh Sheldon, you really are one of a kind aren't you?'_

'_Well I like to think so' he smiled ear to ear at his quip his eyebrow doing that Spock thing he did so well. I couldn't help but smile and touch my hand to his cheek. _

'_I think so too sweetie' _

_A/N: Thank you all for your great reviews, they really keep the must awake at all hours hammering these out. I hope you liked Penny's point of view. I did keep it clean with their kisses, however we were all teenagers and we all know how it can get. This story is all about first love and a bond that lasts a lifetime, no need to rush them to anything. _


	46. Chapter 44 Dear Sheldon

May 8th

Dearest Sheldon,

So much has changed since we met up at the fair a couple of weeks ago. While so much has changed, a lot still remains the same. I look around the same farm yet I am seeing it with new eyes. I had no idea of all that makes up the research that you do. It really is thrilling to know that you may one day figure out a way to unify as you say this world and another. (I hope I remember that right I was a bit distracted with the twinkle your eyes get when you talk about your research).

The flight home was a dismal one (word of the day) and I couldn't help but think of all the possible germs on the plane (thanks for that by the way, it will never be the same for me again). I also couldn't stop thinking about how much fun I had this past weekend. I went to dinner with my parents last night and had to laugh remembering how you ordered the food at the restaurant. Remind me never to be a waitress as I would never have the patience that poor girl had at the restaurant. I mean how can someone order everything 'on the side'? Well it makes up who you are. I find it cute.

When will you be leaving for Germany? You promised to stay in touch while you are there, I know it can be difficult with all those classes you have to take and the time difference, but if you have time to send me a little letter it would be nice to make sure you are getting along well.

I know when you left me at the airport you said you 'could never forget me', I know it's because you have an photographic memory, but here is a picture of us at the restaurant and the newspaper clipping from the newspaper of the rodeo results. I couldn't have been happier to know you were there to see me; I couldn't have gotten there without you.

Every night at 10pm I look up to the stars and say a silent hello to you because I know you are doing the same. You really know how to win a girl over you know that?

Yours always,

Penny xoxoxo


	47. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

May 20th

Dearest Penelope,

I apologize that this letter could not get to you earlier; I have been preparing lectures and the necessary paperwork for my upcoming trip to Germany. My schedule has been terribly disrupted with staff meetings and a very uncomfortable visit to the passport office. I had to take four different pictures because the increasingly irate woman behind the counter did not appreciate the photos we took at the photo booth at the fair. She was insistent that there must be only one person in the picture, although it was clear that I was in the picture and only your mouth was visible in one of them which in reality meant only 'one' person was in the picture, as lips do not make up a separate person, as aesthetically pleasing as yours may be.

I also needed to receive inoculations which was not pleasant, why a grown man (okay I am not really grown but you know what I mean) needs to drop his pants to get a shot is truly puzzling, I mean my arm is right there and perfectly capable of taking a shot. However the size of the needle was a bit alarming. I seem to recall seeing it then waking up later on a cot in the doctor's office with a rather large bump on my forehead. (I have enclosed a picture).

Seeing you in the junior rodeo was really an eye opener. I found it oddly strange to see how quickly you were able to hog tie that animal. I would hate to be on the other side of that if ever on your bad side. Not that you would ever threaten someone with that.

Thank you for sending me the pictures, I will keep them with those we took as well. Enclosed there is another picture of us as we rode into the Tunnel O' Love which was neither a tunnel nor did it inspire anything close to love? Really, were all those cherubs and pink hearts really necessary? I would like to apologize again for getting motion sickness, I am sure that the enclosed pair of socks will make up for my unfortunate episode.

I do hope we can keep in touch while I am away. I know with the time difference it may be difficult for us to keep our set upon weekly phone call, but I will strive to do what I can to keep this appointment. I enjoy hearing your voice very much, never have I felt the want to speak to someone as much as I want to speak to you. I merely spoke to people because I needed to get information across, not just for the sake of conversing. I have to say that I believe you have much to do with this change. I still don't like speaking to people, but I couldn't imagine not ever speaking to you again.

Its 10pm now, as I look to the stars, I know you are looking as well. I reach my hand out and can almost feel yours, I know it is a silly notion as it is not possible (at the moment that is to travel through time and space) but who knows, maybe one day we can solve this mystery of the universe together.

Sweet Dreams Penelope,

Sheldon


End file.
